Sealed With A Kiss
by Sarai Carrasco
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella discovers she is more than just a girl. Her life this far was all leading up to her finding herself and what she was meant to be. Love, friends, and a little leech torching are invlolved along the bumpy road to her happiness.
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER***

I do not own any characters, they belong to Stephenie Myers. This is my first fanfic, please critique, good and bad. Thank you for reading.

**Sealed With A Kiss**

Ch. 1

(Bella POV)

Laying on the floor, damp, cold, and hearing the treacherous last words of Edward Cullen repeating in my mind, "I don't want you Bella, I've grown, bored. I thought I could stay, but I just can't. My world, and your world, they don't belong together. Good bye Isabella Swan."

This made the sobs come faster and more uncontrollable. The light was fading quickly, and faint cries in the distance of my name couldn't awake me from the solace. Not even, when the big warm arms picked me up from the soaking earth and took me home. Not even when I was laid on the couch in my house surrounded by people, could I be woken from the desire to fade away. The days of somber solitude turned into months, and the next thing I knew, I was passing through life instead of living it. Until one day, Charlie decided to send me back to my mom. In Florida, in the heat, with Phil, because I was a mere lump of meat.

I just couldn't leave, not yet, I needed to be here. I was drawn here. Not because of Edward, or the rest of the Cullen's. It was a need to be here. I was supposed to be here. I had always felt that, and in the moment that Charlie told me I had to leave, the felling had come back. I haven't felt this way in nearly a year. The feeling of belonging, I had had this feeling here since I was a little girl. I needed to be here, and I refuse to leave. In this moment I came out of the fog. I would argue with Charlie until he gave in.

"I just can't do it anymore Bells, you need to be a person, a living person, someone who goes outside and enjoys life. This is not living." He looked at me and sighed.

Nudging the bowl of oatmeal in front of me, I began to plea, "I can't leave dad, not because of _HIM _but because I belong here. I always have dad, you know that. Look, I'll find something to do, I'll hang out with friends again. Just don't make me go to Florida for longer than a vacation or a visit. I'll go after graduation to see mom and Phil, for a week or something." I got up and walked to the sink to rinse out my bowl. I sighed, "... I need a little more time dad."

Turning to face him, he frowned when he spoke, "More time Bells? A few months wasn't enough? The loss of yourself wasn't' enough? I can't take it hunny. Unless you can miraculously bounce back, I don't see you staying her for too much longer. I'm sorry kiddo, but I love you too much." Standing with his empty coffee mug, he rinsed it and set into the sink.

"Okay, here's the deal, I've invited the Black's over for dinner tonight. It's been ages since you've seen Jacob. This is a pre test Bella. True happiness, friends, and a real life or that's it. Suntans and oranges for you." We both smiled and hugged each other.

"Thanks dad, I won't let you, or myself down. I promise. Work and school won't wait all day though. We better get going. I'm looking forward to tonight." Smiling, he got his gear and headed to the from door.

When I heard the door shut I let myself go, a hard ball had risen in my throat and I'd been pushing it down since Charlie said I needed to leave. The tears, were hot and salty, and as they stained my face, I actually felt better. I took a few deep breaths and wiped the wet from my face. The tears were slowing now and I felt the weight I'd been carrying around lift slightly. What brought all this on? This day was one to be remembered. I could feel it.

Putting on my jacket and grabbing my back pack, I headed toward the door and to school. I couldn't help but think that tonight would be difficult. I hadn't seen Jacob in awhile and after the tense night at the prom, I didn't know what to say. I missed him though. I was sure of that. I missed La Push too, the beach and the smells of the ocean meeting the shore. I missed living.

School droned on as usual, no one sat next to me in my classes with exception of assigned seating, and at lunch I could only count on Angela, Ben and Mike. I had messed things so badly here that even my entering a room was cause for whispers, and cold shoulders. I let the absence of the Cullen's rule my whole life, and I ended up alienating myself from the world, on the off chance Edward might come back for me. I shook my head to clear the negative nagging thoughts and sat up in the plastic chair. The current topic of conversation was the weekend and the possibility of an outing.

"Yeah, maybe just a movie or dinner, nothing too expensive though, things have been slow lately at the store." Mike glanced in my direction and when he seen me paying attention, he did a double take.

A look of utter shock entered his face was I opened my mouth to speak, "Yeah, I got sent home yesterday, nothing to do. What movie were you planning on seeing?" I smiled and looked around the table. It felt good to have human contact again.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure. A movie might be pushin' it. I think just some dinner and hang out time would be OK. Are you down to come?" Elated, Mike smiled at me and glanced back at Angela and Ben, who immediately smiled back.

"Yeah, yes. I mean, it would definately be great." I was actually happy, not forcing the conversation, or the emotions. I wanted to be here talking with them, and I wanted to spend time with them too.

"Okay, so tomorrow at lunch we'll sort out the details, bells about to ring, see you guys in class." Ben stood and helped Angela to her feet.

She smiled, lifting her tray, she walked around the table to me, "I'm glad to see you smile again Bella. I'm looking forward to the weekend. See you in class." She and Ben dumped their trays and stacked them on the trash bin before heading out of the cafeteria.

"So, you're back Bella?" Mike asked as I stacked my lunch tray. He was smiling, not a welcome back smile, but a devilish grin.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. My friend from La Push is coming up today, I guess it made me awaken. I haven't seem him in a long time." he twitched at the word HIM. I guess Mike was hoping for much more.

"So he's in town today? That guy from the bonfire? When we all went hiking on First Beach?" his questions were more probing than friendly.

"Yeah, Jacob. I've known him my whole life." I replied as we walked in class together.

"Oh, well, that's cool." he said in mock enthusiasm. I took my seat and the bell rang.

For the first time in a year my eyes were opened, and I couldn't concentrate on school, knowing that in a few short hours Jacob Black would be at the house. Why was I suddenly nervous and worried about him being over for dinner. This was silly, I'm now worried about what to make for dinner. I haven't cleaned up around the house either. While passing through the rest of the school day, I decided to stop by the police station after school to talk to Charlie.

"Hey dad, what did you want me to make for dinner tonight?" I asked settling into the chair at the side of his work desk. He looked perplexed, like I hadn't asked him about dinner, like I had told him I was visiting the tattoo shop in Port Angeles instead.

"Uh, well, I was thinking just a pizza, but if you wanna cook that's fine too. Everything alright Bells? This isn't like you to show up here." His brow furrowed as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Everything's fine dad, I just didn't' know what to make for dinner. Jake hasn't been over in awhile and I wasn't sure about food. Pizza is good though dad. I'm going to go home and clean and take a shower before they get there. I'll see you at home."

Standing up to hug Charlie, I noticed a giant black animal in the woods across the road from the station. It looked 7 feet tall, and it was indistinguishable. As soon as I had seen it, it was gone. I pushed the feeling of familiarity away and went on my way.

I kept checking the woods as I was making my way home, but there was nothing. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I had seen that animal once before. My thoughts would have to be pushed aside for now, I was home and I still needed to do chores and homework. I was so stressed, worrying about Jacob being here, and having to possibly go back to Florida, and now the giant animal outside of the police station. I had such luck with the things of myths and legends, I wondered for a moment if this could be one of them. I pushed the thoughts aside and began the task of cleaning the kitchen.

I didn't go overboard with the cleaning, just the kitchen, living room, and then I gave up. I was feeling tense and cold, my shower could wait no longer. I snatched up my back pack and headed to my room. Walking inside, I noticed the uneasy quality of it. Like no on had lived there in years. Not a single item of clothing anywhere, nothing changed or moved from the last four so months. I hadn't been here, not really anyway. I trudged over to the bed and threw the back pack on it. Gathering my toiletries and and change of clothes, I checked my window just to make sure it was still locked. It was and I smiled to myself, no on would ever come through that window again. Turning to leave, I took in my room again. It was as if I had left right along with Edward only I wasn't gone, I was very much right here in Forks. A ball had risen into my throat again and I couldn't fight like I had this morning. As tears streamed down my cheeks, I gathered my things and headed for the bathroom, to wash away the sorrow.

After showering, I got dressed in my usual, jeans and long sleeved shirt. I let my hair down ad brushed it straight down, so it would dry naturally. I heard the laughing of three men in the kitchen and I knew everyone was here. Deciding to leave the bag of shower things in the bathroom, I ran out of the doorway and and down the stairs. Of course, I would trip on my own footing and fall, but I was caught by a huge warm frame. The muscles bulged from under the tight black t-shirt and as I looked up into the deep brown eyes of Jacob Black I blushed, not from shame, but from the attraction I had upon meeting his gaze. His mouth curled up into a smile and my heart warmed, I forgot how much I liked his smile. He was so radiant, and he'd grown quite a bit in the last half of a year. In his dark washed blue jeans and black t-shirt, Jacob stood tall, and lean, he'd grown mature in his face also. He didn't look like my 16 year old friend anymore, he was older in the face now, maybe 18 or 19? His hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the back of his head. His hair shown black a coal and smooth against his russet skin. The only think was, BEAUTIFUL.

"Hey, you OK? You look like you seen a ghost. Are you going to say hi or just stand there gawking at me?" Jacob smiled a toothy grin and balanced me before turning to sit at the table with what looked like half a pizza on his plate.

"Hi, Jacob, Billy. How are you guys? Its been awhile." Still feeling the heat of Jacobs arms around me, my heart raced and I couldn't look anyone in the eye. Taking a plate with a couple pieces of pizza, I sat next to Jacob and he smiled, still chewing his food.

"We're doing OK Bella, you look better. Anything new going on with you?" Billy asked as he wheeled himself to the table plate and beer wedged into his lap.

"Apparently she doesn't want to go to Florida, she hates tanning and girls with blond hair. Do you hate oranges too or is the only perk?" Charlie added quickly as I was chewing and swallowing my first bite of pepperoni pizza.

"Thanks dad, I actually just want to stay here. I'm going to college in the fall, here of course. I feel home, finally. I woke up this morning, different," I cleared my throat. "I don't want to be away from Charlie, or you two. Its time you know?" I looked down at my plate and wished I hadn't brought up this morning.

"We're glad you decided to stay, you guys are good for each other," Jacob and I looked at each other, and quickly turned away. "... Charlie, Bella. You two bring out something in each other that isn't there when you are apart. Its good to have you back Bella." Billy patted my arm from across the table and smiled at me. His touch was warm but not the lingering heat of Jacob's. Strange, I thought to myself. I smiled back and continued to eat.

"Why don't you two go hang out upstairs and make some plans for this weekend, Billy and I are going on a fishing trip with Harry Clearwater. We won't be back til late Saturday." Charlie winked at Billy, not trying to hide it at all.

"Okay, we'll keep the door open Charlie." Jacob said and smiled through his full mouth of pizza. Scam artists.

After finishing up the food, and washing the dishes, Jacob and I headed to my room and I opened the door for him to go through first. He went to the bed and sat down, moving my back pack to the floor. As I moved across the hardwood floor to sit on the bed also, my food caught something and I lost my footing. I was falling faster than I though, but just before I hit the ground, Jacob's arms found my fragile body before I fully hit the floor. He pulled me to a sitting position and laughed. Sitting next to him, I laughed also.

"Good old Bella..." His laughing stopped almost immediately. The look on his face was of curiosity. I looked at where he was staring, and I saw it.

We spoke simultaneously, "What is that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sealed With A Kiss

Ch. 2

(Bella POV)

In the Center of my bedroom floor, a plank had come undone. That wasn't what caught my and Jacob's attention, the silvery metallic object and crumpled up papers stashed in the floor board, were cause for the alarm. On both hands and knees, Jacob and I crawled to the open hole in my floor.

Tugging at the wood, I found it difficult to move it out of the way. "I can't get this stupid board off. I guess I'd better get a hammer."

"No, no need." With one swift motion, Jacob had the piece of wood unattached from its position, nails and all. I was in shock, his mouth turned up at the corners and he glanced at me. I cleared my throat again and changed the subject.

"You know, I don't ever remember the floor boards being loose, even as a kid. I wonder how it happened?" I moved a little closer and pulled the contents out of the compartment. Sifting through the pictures and looking at the silver CD, I felt sick to my stomach. Rising from the floor, I threw the scraps to the bed and crossed my arms, clearly this was not my day to stop crying. For the third time today I would be swallowing against the ball in my throat.

"Unbelievable! Why now? Why today?" I choked. Fighting with all my might to keep the tears at bay, but one single drop escaped and the barrier was breached. I began to softly sob into my hands.

"Bella are you OK? What is all of this stuff?" He came towards me holding out his hand. Standing in front of the window, I took Jacob's hand and he pulled me toward him.

His embrace was strong, but warm, it was an immediate comfort. The incredible warmth was a reminder of how cold I had been lately. "I seen the pictures, of you, and him, was that your birthday?" He asked still holding me close to his chest, and stroking my hair.

"It was, but that was the night he decided to, to..." my sentence drifted as a new wave of sobs erupted from me. "I can't talk about it really, it still hurts so much. The other things were presents. The disc and the plane tickets."

Leading me to the bed, Jacob released me and sat down, he patted the space next to him for me to sit, and I did. He reached behind me and took the tickets from their resting place. "Why were they under the floor?" He contemplated this as he looked again at the pictures on the bed.

"I, I don't know, I looked for them for awhile, but I couldn't ever find them. My dad said I probably just misplaced them, but I tore my room apart looking for them. They were in my scrap book. My mom gave it to me for my birthday. When I looked inside, the tickets and pictures were gone. Then I looked in my radio to see if the CD was still there, but it was gone too. I never would have put them in the floor. That's really, really strange..." A thought just occurred to me, I hadn't tripped earlier when I came to get my bath things. I never once tripped while checking my window.

"MY WINDOW!" I exclaimed and jumped from my bed. The lock was turned, it wasn't locked, and the window was open just slightly. I gasped.

"What is it? What about your window?" Jacob came over quickly and inspected it. "Do you always keep your window open Bella?"

"No, I don't, in fact, it was locked before I took my shower. The floor board wasn't loose either. So if I didn't open the window and I didn't put my gifts in my floor, then who did?" The shock washed over me and I no longer was crying, I was shaking.

"How did someone get in? They would have had to have come in some other way. Wait, wait a minute. Who put those things in your floor if it wasn't you?" Looking from me to the floor and to the door way, Jacob now looked concerned also.

"I don't know Jake, but whoever it was, I was here alone with them earlier. I swear, I came up here after cleaning, and set my back pack down on the bed, and came to check the window lock. Then I grabbed my toiletry bag, then to the bathroom. I never tripped, I never even seen the floor board." Fear engulfed me as I thought of being alone with someone earlier. The hairs rose on the back of my neck as I went over to the bed to sift through the scraps of papers. One had caught my attention, a simple piece of paper. White, lined, freshly torn. Written in an old script,

_How quickly, the time passed. I came today, once and only this once, She's here Bella, watching you. Waiting to strike. It will be as though we don't exist, until the time is right. Trust the dogs. They will protect you from her. You belong to them. ~Alice_

"What the hell? That chick broke into your house? They all leave then she breaks into your house? To scare you to death? To pour salt in the wounds? Some friend, and who is "SHE"?" looking confused and slightly perturbed, Jacob, picked up the paper to examine it and quickly threw it aside. "Are you hot in here? I'm burning up." He looked angry, looking at the mess of paper on my bed. "This is so bizarre Bella, I don't even know what to say." He looked at me, clearly forming sweat beads at the hairline on his forehead.

"I don't either, there was nothing, from the day they left until today. Its so strange, it feels like, I don't know... Hey, Jake, are you alright?" I noticed that Jacob stumbled to the computer chair and put his head into his hands.

"Yeah, just a little light headed, weird because I ate like a whole pizza down there." He looked up and smiled, lightening the mood. "I'm really warm in here Bells. You want to go for a walk or something?" He stood up and held out his hand again.

"Sure, I uh, can I get my coat downstairs?" I looked at him in confusion, and took his open hand in mine. His skin was blistering to the touch, my usual chilly hand was instantly warmed. "That's crazy Jake, you got really warm. You feeling OK?"

"I think so, I just need some air, and to get away from the weirdness that just happened in your room. Are you always plagued by mystery? I don't know how you can be so mellow about all that. You should tell Charlie."

We made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jacob had my coat and opened it for me to get into. "Thanks Jacob."

"You're very welcome. Shall we?" he waved the way to the front door and waited for me to go through first.

"Dad, we're going to go outside for a minute OK?"

"Sure Bells, just don't go too far, Billy wanted to go home in a little bit."

That was it, short and sweet, the way of Charlie. We exited and went out the front door. Our breathes could be seen in the cold air and it seemed almost too still outside. The feeling of being watched crawled up my spine again and I looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing, just me being on edge after the things I found in my room.

"Do you really believe that note Bells?" Jacob asked leaning against my truck.

"Yeah, but you'd have to know what happened last year to fully understand. Its a long story and I don't really want to talk about it. Hey, don't look like that Jacob." He furrowed his brow and jammed his hands into his pants pockets.

"I'm your friend Bella, and I understand that you don't like me the way I like you, but I'm still your friend. You can tell me anything, I'll always be here, I want to help Bella, but you disregard me. It stings a little you know?" Moving toward me, he looked up at the sky, the moon was out and his eyes glittered in its light.

"I know Jacob, its more complicated than that. I want to like you that way, maybe in time, I will. I need just that, time. The note isn't the reason I was so upset up there. I have so much going on inside of me and I can't say it in a way you'll believe. I can't just lay it out on the table for all to see. It's so much more complicated than that. I don't mean to hurt you, I truly don't. Can we talk about something else?" I could feel the heat in the back of my throat, and I didn't want the threat of new tears to come next.

"Sure, I'm sorry. I'll wait you know, for when you're ready... To talk, and to you know..." He looked away sheepishly, "So, hows school?" He looked out into the dark woods that surrounded the back yard area.

"It's fine, I just do what needs to be done. I graduate in May, so then college in the fall. How about you?"

"Eh, not really my thing you know? I go because I have to. I don't graduate for a couple more years." He gave me a sideways glance and bit his lip.

"OH JAKE! I missed your birthday didn't I?" feeling guilty I turned to him and gave him a hug. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly to his muscular physique.

"Yeah, but I missed yours too. Maybe we could make it up to each other. What are yo doing this weekend?" Hugging me back, he looked down at me and waited for my reply.

"A few of my friends are wanting to catch a movie or some dinner Saturday. You should come, it'd be fun." I looked up at him, and smiled. He looked uncomfortable. "Whats wrong?"

"I don't know, is that such a good idea, the lowly Sophomore hanging out with the mighty Seniors?" his embrace was so warm, I almost didn't need the coat anymore. I pushed the warmer feelings that were growing inside of me for Jacob away.

"I think its a great idea, I want you there. Please Jake?" Doing my best flirtatious face, I batted my eyes.

"O wow! OK, in that case, yeah, I'll go. Some advice though, don't quit your day job Bella." He laughed a deep hearty laugh and then I got started in it too.

The door opened and Billy wheeled out with Charlie. "Oh, what a sight to see Charlie!"

I blushed and Jacob brushed a finger across my cheek. He let go of me and turned to walk towards his dad to help him down the stairs. The feeling of his finger on my skin was still there and I blushed deeper. A feeling of warmth came into my heart and I wished my dad hadn't seen us hugging, and especially Jacob touching my face.

"I think its time the old men went to sleep. Its getting late. Come on dad, I'll get you home. Bye Charlie, thanks for the dinner and letting me hang out with Bella." The chair came down the steps quickly and with ease in Jacob's hand, it was effortless for him. I watched as he came down the walk to the driveway where I stood. A wink was all I saw as he passed me.

"Of course Jacob, anytime. You guys are always welcome here. Bella, come say bye." Charlie said to me while clearing his throat and walking behind Jacob and Billy. "You two have a good time?"

"Yeah, thanks dad. I missed him a lot."

Standing next to the car as Billy got in, with the help of his overgrown son, I couldn't' help but feel the mood change. Sleep was hard to come by these last few months. Not a single night that I didn't awake from a terrible dream. My calm was quickly fleeting and I no longer wanted to keep my silence about the secrets I'd been keeping. Jacob was coming around the front of the car as Charlie was waving good be to his friends. As Charlie walked up the drive and to the steps to go inside, Jacob took me into his arms in a tight, warm embrace.

"Bella, I'll be there Saturday, and any other day you want me around. Just say the words. I'll come down here, or you can come to the res. I want to be around you, I want to make you smile. I can't stand to see you this way. We'll make plans to celebrate our birthdays together alright? Call me tomorrow, Please?" His eyes were pleading with me and I almost lost myself in them.

"I'll call Jake, I promise. Can I come down tomorrow, after work? I want to talk to you." My eyes were locked into his gaze, and he smiled again.

"You can come over whenever, phone call or not." The space between us was closing, when my dad flickered the lights on the porch. Jacob looked toward the door, which was closed, and then back at me. "I guess, that's my cue to leave? I'll be waiting for you Bells. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." He hugged me one last time and got inside the car.

Watching them drive away was almost too much to bear. I turned to go back inside and the cold air whipped across my face. The feeling of being watched was present more than ever and I ran up the drive way and the stairs of the porch. Slamming the door behind me, I locked it, quickly telling my dad good night and raced up to my room. The floor board was still out and I had to put it back. I jammed it in there as best I could and went the window, I locked it and shut the drapes. I grabbed my pajamas from the dresser drawer and quickly changed into them. I was rushing because I couldn't be left with the feelings I was struggling with, being watched, the note, the floor board, Jacob. It was so overwhelming, and I could burst at any moment, with the rage, and sadness, and confusion. Going down the hall to retrieve my bag from the bathroom I bumped into Charlie and he stopped me.

"Hey, I didn't mean to rush you two out there. Billy has been tired a lot. He's been dealing with a lot lately and he was just wanting to go to sleep. I wanted to apologize for the light."

"It's OK dad, I don't want to go too far yet anyway. These feelings are scaring me, a lot. I have a lot going on and its kind of weird lately. I'm going to see Jacob tomorrow after work. If that's OK with you?"

"Yeah! I mean, of course, best thing you said to me all day Bells. I'm glad you decided to be among living again. Good night." with a turn he started off toward his room, upon entering he shut the door.

Something about the way he said this struck a chord in me. Like he knew something and wasn't leading on to what it was. The toiletry bag was where I rested it on the bathroom sink, putting it under my arm, I returned to my room. In a single moment the day hit, I was exhausted, instead of putting the bag back in its rightful place, I tossed it onto the computer desk, and went to the bed to remove the clutter. Piece by piece, I picked them up. The picture of Edward and I in the den downstairs, the party at the Cullen's. Prom, the lullaby, the tickets, the note. Separating the tickets from the bunch, I tucked them into the front pocket of my back pack. The rest I placed into the bottom drawer of the dresser.

The sheets were cool as I slipped into them, placing my head upon the pillow, Jacob's scent wafted into my nostrils. A musky, woodsy scent filled my senses and I smiled to myself. I relaxed a little, but I was still tense about the unfolding of the day. How could I sleep now? How could I possibly escape the night without the dreams? How could I...

I was in the woods, just near the beach at La Push, I could smell the water. Jacob was waiting when I seen her dance across the water, her hair was a fiery mess of curls against the white stone of her face. Grinning as she flitted to Jacob. He began to shake, and morph, into the animal. The large black animal from the woods near the police station. He wasn't just an animal, he was a wolf. On his backside was the stark white of Victoria's hand, as she tugged on the fur there. With a quick motion, he flung her against a tree, her body broke into pieces, and when I came near to one particular, I screamed, the wood plank was in her severed hand. Jacob, was himself again and he asked me if I really believed the note or not? Then the Cullen's came out of the woods behind me and pulled me back with them. I didn't want to be with them, I was afraid, I wanted my Jacob.

I awoke sweating and screaming for Jacob. My dad was in the door faster than I thought He would be. Panting and crying, I looked to Charlie, and his face was white. The sleep was still hanging about his face and he sighed looking at me. "At least it was a different name this time. You alright Bella?"

Lunchtime was very much the same as yesterday, with the exception of a new girl, one I'd never seen before. She sat at the table next to mine and stared intently at me. I looked away, something eerily familiar was nagging at my conscience.

"Hey, so today sucked right?" Mike said slamming down his tray and slumping into the chair. "I can not wait for this weekend. I need to get out of the house. So dinner OK with everybody?" The frustration was all over his face, it was even in his gestures.

"Dinner is fine with us. Meet up at the diner?" Ben said looking from face to face and ending up lingering on Angela's.

"Yeah, the diner's cool. Do you think I could bring a friend?" I looked at the faces of my friends. They were slightly shocked, all but Mike, who was looking perturbed.

"That guy from La Push? Jacob?" Mike's tone was callous and almost mean. He rolled his eyes and looked longingly at the table where Jessica and Lauren sat with Eric and a few others from our old gang. "Yeah, I'm fine with it, you said he was how old?" Mike's eyes wandered from the table to me and I found them boring into me, irritated.

"He's sixteen, what does that have to do with anything?" I looked at Angela who seemed just as perplexed as I was. I was about to speak when the girl at the next table spoke.

"Hey, Bella?" Turning to look at her in shock, a gasp slipped from between Angela's lips and she stared in confusion at the girl. "Was that Cullen I saw yesterday after school? He drives a silver Volvo right? Couldn't have been just anyone right?" The girl had a short A-line hair cut, blue black like the night sky. Her face was like a china doll, porcelain, and petite. Large orbs for eyes, the irises were a tawny color, too familiar. Her mouth was a deep red pout and she was incredible, she stood just then gracefully lifting her tray, her stare never leaving mine. She walked by the table and a slip of paper floated ever so softly to the floor just at my feet. Picking it up , it looked the same as the other I had found last night. It was a torn paper, lined and filled with the same mysterious handwriting.

_ No matter what Bella, move on. When we meet again, it won't be in heart ache, but as allies. Friends, at last, no feelings of shame, or hate, or bitterness. The dog, he will be loyal, like so many of his friends. Soon Bella, soon. ~Alice_

Stuffing the note into my pocket, I stood up, tray in one hand and back pack in the other. "I'll call you after school Angela, and I'll see you at work Mike, Ben." I darted across the room to the trash can where the girl stood waiting patiently. I didn't wait for the answers from my friends or the whispers to start around me. Everyone heard and I didn't really care to hear what they had to say.

Dumping my tray contents, and stacking it, I studied the girl with a suspicious eye. "You see, it was Cullen, wasn't it?" She laughed icily, and gestured for me to follow her. I looked back at my friends and I waved before turning the corner.

I became aware of the effortless walk of this girl in front of me. She was almost unnaturally perfect. "I know what you're thinking, and you're right, perhaps I do sparkle in the sunlight." She turned around in front of me and I almost slammed into her, which I imagine would have hurt. Her smile was so interesting, the shocking white of her teeth, wasn't what made my heart stop, but the glistening of the venom that saturated them that did.

"I'm so rude dear Bella, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Francesca Leonetti, I'm a friend of the Cullen's. I'm your look out. Until... Well, that's another topic of conversation." She turned again and continued her fairy dance down the corridor to the front doors of the school. Her voice was like a song, bells and melodies, sweet and intoxicating, it almost captured your soul, almost.

"Whats going on? Was it you last night then?" I asked angrily

"Oh, that?" she asked, "Yes, and Alice of course, she see's something and she has to do all in her power to prevent it. She's a dangerous friend to have, simply because of the lengths she goes to, protecting the ones she loves."

The cold air hit my face, and I pulled my coat around my body hugging it to myself. I had a feeling of being watched again, and my stomach flopped in anxiousness. "The Cullen's don't love me, they never did. I assume Edward went back to Denali?"

"That is where you're wrong love, they do love you, just not in the way you had hoped once before. You weren't deserted for selfish reasons, but for the natural flow of things, the way it needs to be. As for Edward, its none of your concern right now. He will reveal himself soon, when the time is right. Your room, its very neat and pristine. Is it always that way?" she was acting as if I'd known her my entire life and we were simply catching up.

"You know, I have no clue what you're talking about, The natural flow of things? Edward, doesn't need to show himself at all, I'm fine thanks. My room was only like that because of him, he left me in a state of, well, I'm sure you know. So it was you and Alice yesterday?" I was feeling the ease of things take over. Just a conversation, just getting the facts straight, she wasn't out to kill me and I wasn't wanting to hold grudges on account that she knew the Cullen's.

"Alice and I, yes. She pulled that board up, and just as we were trying to leave the note, you came running out of the bathroom. You weren't supposed to find the hiding place until later. Edward is so strange sometimes. Leaving those things for you to find, later on down the road, like you'd want them. What I don't understand is the hiding of the tickets. Weren't they a gift to see your mother?" she led me across the wet parking lot to a vacant space and stopped. She turned to face me and had a look of curiosity.

"I really am not sure, I think all of this is a little crazy, and why now? What is with the cryptic messages?" I was at a loss, I couldn't think of anymore to say.

"There is someone who is a little less fond of you than you might think. I'm sure you'll figure out who in time. When that time comes, you'll understand the messages. Alice took off last night, but I waited at the edge of your woods in the yard. I listened to the upset in your room. I watched as Jacob embraced you, and as the last bits of love for Edward fell away. It was more obvious than you'd think. You said his name with ease today, and not a single tear. The barrier you put up is slowly falling down Bella. In the midst of your rebirth, is an evil, its surrounding us, as we speak, she is planning to attack." there was an urgency in her voice and her eyes were narrowed in seriousness.

"OK, say I believe you, why now? Who is she, and who are the dogs? How do I belong to them? There is so much I want answered, and all you keep giving me is more to question. How do you know so much? What are we doing out here? I'm so frustrated! You watched last night, when I was with Jacob? That's so violating! Do you do this often? Watch me in silence and watch as I grow new feelings I'm not sure I want yet?" I groaned and she took my hand in her icy grip.

"I brought you out here, because you need to see something, for yourself. I'm not the only protector in your midst. I'm not the only myth come to life for you." Just then a car drove up the road and stopped at the sign, it waited idling at the intersection. "Alright, its time." She walked, still holding onto my frail hand, and opened the door. Motioning for me to get in , she opened the back door and slid in.

Upon entrance of the vehicle, I was shocked. I knew this person, and it was such a surprise. Then he spoke, "Hello Bella it's been awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

Sealed With A Kiss

Ch. 3

(Jacob P.O.V.)

"Jacob, you're looking flushed, I think we need to talk son." My dad was staring at me again and I wished I hadn't come into the kitchen. "Come on Jacob, sit down." he motioned toward the vacant chair and I huffed.

"Dad, I'm fine alright? I'm just a little peeved, Bella's... She's having problems, and I don't really understand them, or anything for that matter. I just want to stand here and wait for her to call. She said she call at work, and come over after." I met my dad's gaze for a moment, and I turned to leave the kitchen, when he spoke again, I stopped to hear what he had to say.

"That poor girl has more problems than you know. I'm just sorry that they'll all come to light soon. It won't be easy for any of us, for you. I know you don't want to talk Jacob, but it's serious. It's not something to take lightly. You've been on edge lately and there are things that I could help you with." He looked eagerly at me.

"I'm alright dad, really, I just need to get some air. Sitting by the phone is killing me, and its hot in here." I turned once more and headed toward the door in the living room.

Once outside, I felt the water in the air touch my burning skin, it was such a relief. I breathed in the air, deep and held it for a moment. The air was like a key unlocking my senses. I smelled everything, it was incredible. Leaves, the damp earth, the needles of he pines and sap that dripped freely from their branches. The rain brought a sense of renewal, it took the edge off of my agitation I was experiencing lately. Just then, I heard the phone ring, and I was instantly released from my trance.

Running inside, I had nearly tripped over the sofa, but found my footing just in time and leapt into the kitchen to retrieve the ringing telephone. I cleared my throat and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" My dad wheeled in smiling and shook his head, he turned to leave and murmured something under his breath. Something about Charlie was right after all.

"Jake? I'm at Newton's, but they don't need me for my shift. I already phoned my dad and explained I'd be over at your place. Something really strange just happened and I can't explain over the phone. I'm leaving here now, I'll be over in fifteen minutes OK?" her voice was plagued with panic and I was more worried than before.

"OK Bells, just please be safe alright?" I was so frustrated, I needed her now, not in fifteen minutes.

"I will Jake, I promise. I'll see you soon, Bye." She hung up.

A feeling of desperation came over me. I wanted to be with her so badly, like I wasn't good enough just sitting here waiting for her to get here. Like needed to be with here continuously. I sat at the dinner table and watched the clock ticking on the wall. I was so incredibly angering, just watching the hands move so slowly. My hands were flat on the table, if I allowed for them the become fists, the table would suffer a great cruelty tonight, and we couldn't afford a new table. So I sat motionless in the kitchen waiting impatiently for my Bella to arrive.

This was the longest fifteen minutes of my life. Hearing the hands tick, was like watching Oprah when you really wanted a good movie on cable. It was agony, five more minutes and if she wasn't here I'd go looking for her myself. Standing up I slammed a fist down onto the table, it creaked and settled as my chair scraped against the ancient wooden floor.

My thoughts were around the events of the night previous. The floor board, Bella crying in my arms, her smiles, her blushing, the closeness we shared just before the light was flickered by Charlie. I couldn't stop thinking, all night, about how close I'd been to feeling her lips on mine. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I closed my eyes and looked once more the the stupid wall clock and decided it was time to leave, to look for Bella on the 101.

The front door was an obstacle, and I angrily pushed it open and stepped out once more into the misting rain, when I was greeted with loud chugging sound of the old truck I'd sold Charlie a year previous. She was here at last and I sighed in relief. Bursting gout of the car Bella leapt into my arms and began to cry softly. These weren't tears of pain, and hatred like they were last night, but tears of relief.

"Oh, Jacob, I waited all day to see you. I couldn't wait. I don't know where to begin," she smiled at me and my heart swelled. "I guess I don't have so much to worry about now, I mean I do, but now..."

She pulled back and examined my face, her hand went to my forehead and she bit her lip in anxiousness. I was unsure what this was all about. I was concerned that she knew something too. That her and my dad knew, and Sam knew, I was the only one left out of the secret, I was determined to find out. I pushed the paranoid feelings away and looked deep into Bella's tear filled eyes. She smiled again, with tear streaked cheeks turning pink. I lifted my hand to her peaches and cream complexion, my finger wiping away the tears from her soft skin.

"What Jake? What is it?" She blushed harder and I smiled back. I had almost forgotten, the day the time, whey were standing out here in this mist, and how this beauty had come to be in my arms. I pushed the ache for Bella's lips to meet with mine away .

"I just need to know Bella, whats going on. I'm going crazy."

"I know, can we go inside? I need to see Billy too, he must know..." She stopped mid sentence and walked more urgently with me up the drive.

I pushed the nagging feeling aside, I knew everyone was keeping things from me. The looks, the lost words, needing to talk to me, it was getting old fast.

Upon reaching the porch , I noticed the door ajar and my dad sitting in the doorway, he looked stern, and then spoke. "Hello Bella, good to see you safe and sound. Something we _all _need to talk about, I'll meet you two inside." He wheeled himself around and disappeared into the house.

I knew I would regret this conversation, this very moment in life, this incredible feeling of betrayal. I was just being paranoid. Something told me though, that it was going to be more than I could ever imagine. It would change so much. It would change Bella and I together and individually. We come together because of it, but the change would be great.

The mood changed as we entered the kitchen, My dad was sitting at the dinner table and waited with this hands folded in his lap. I pulled out a chair for Bella to sit in and as she sat I pulled out my own chair to sit next to her. Again, our hands were tightly intertwined.

Bella sighed, and began to recount the events from last night. She was tense, and I could tell she was leaving something out. Something that was vital to the story. I shook the feeling and listened to here every word.

'…when Jacob and I went outside, I, I felt as if someone was watching us. I was right."

She pulled out the note she had found among her things in the floor board last night. Handing it to Billy, she looked at me again and quickly looked away. Her hand was jammed into pocket searching for something when she found it she looked at me.

You see, I was in lunch today when a girl told me something. She dropped this as she walked past, she wanted me to come with her. I did, her name was Francesca." she knocked at my dad, and he motioned for her to go on. I took the second paper strip and read the words taking in their meaning. I didn't understand it. I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Wait for just a minute. Wait wait wait! This is ridiculous! How does that happen? How does some stupid chick break into your house, pull up a floor board full of memories for you, waiting to give you a note you'd find years later, or never, then dips out when she hears you? All being unnoticed? That's the most insane thing I've ever heard. Then another note, from the same freaky chick. Given to you by another freaky chick which you follow to a parking lot and you still have no clue what was going on. What is going on here! This is all too ridiculous!" I was shouting and feeling incredibly warm, something deep inside was causing me to shake. I was sweating bullets and my anger was getting the best of me.

"Son, you need to calm down! Bella, finish what you were saying." I knew it, they were all in on something. It's so hot in here I can barely pay attention to Bella speaking. I take a breath and concentrate with all my might, but my skin is consumed by the heat, like it was liquid fire dripping instead of sweat.

"... I followed her out, Francesca," she said this as if dad had known her, I bet he did. Pay attention Jacob! "In the lot, she told we needed to wait for someone, so when his car pulled up we got in. I was shocked to find out who my protectors were. Billy, I had no idea, but I'm so grateful. They're outside, waiting. They followed me here. They're waiting..." Her words stopped, and I felt their eyes on me. I was barely holding onto reality. Dad knew everything, and I was so angry, my head was pounding, and the heat was killing me.

It wasn't just my skin that burned, it was my whole body, even my hair. I had to get out of here. Standing, I knocked over the chair, I couldn't see straight. The anger had me shaking and I was losing my thought process, I was hearing their words, but not fully understanding them.

"... Bella, get him now. Its happening, I think too quickly, this changes things..." dad was frantic, I heard his chair, like nails on a chalk board.

"I know, I yelled out the back window in the kitchen, they should be outside. I'll get him out the front door." Bella wasn't as frantic, but she sounded concerned. She was in the room with me. I could, I could smell her, was I really smelling her? It was intoxicating, but I had to get outside.

Stumbling to the door, I knocked something over, probably the lamp on the table next to the sofa. It broke, and the sound echoed in my ears in a deafening crash. The front door flung open and I seen him standing in the doorway.

Bella and my dad came to my side and simultaneously sighed in relief. They waved him in, "I think he's ready Sam, take him, you and the others. I'll gather the elders. Bella, call your dad..."

The sentence was cut off as I was being dragged out of the door and down the porch steps. The air felt so cool agains my fiery skin. I was vaguely aware of my clothing being taken off, by the four massive figures hovering around me. I tried to protest but the pain was so great and the trembling in my limbs left me writhing in pain on the dirt of the driveway. A whooshing sound was in my ears and the men fell back, my screams were drowned out by the constant pulse in my ears, there were several and I couldn't find a distinct source for any of them. Then, it happened, I burst from my body in a searing white hot light, POP! I stood or so I thought I did, maybe I was laying down still, but my vision was different and the anger was still there. I howled into the air, scaring myself.

A wave of thoughts, emotions, and memories that did not belong to me flooded into my mind. I seen Bella at school, walking to her car, the police station, myself embracing her next to the car as my dad sat waiting for me. I seen Charlie in the back yard at his house, I seen the others burst from their bodies, into wolves. Jared, Paul, and Embry. I seen the Cullen's leaving.

A road, I was driving down the road, but I wasn't myself. The school was there, Forks High School. There were two girls, one was short, and exotic looking, thick black hair atop the stunningly white skin. Her face reminded me of a doll my sisters used to fight over as kids. The other was her, my Bella. My reaction to Bella wasn't the usual, my heart raced, and I needed to be near her. No, it was a feeling of needing to protect her, like a sibling, or something. She and the girl got inside the car. The girl with the ebony hair looked at me and winked. Her skin was the texture of stone, and as she shut the door her scent wafted to my nose, it burned and hurt the membranes of my nostrils.

I spoke, but not as myself again, "Hello Bella, it's been so long."

Her face was shocked, and she spoke in an unsure voice, "Sam!"

I whimpered again, the voices in my head were overwhelming. I seen so many things, from the other guys too, but not as vivid as Sam's thoughts.

"_Enough you guys, Jacob needs guidance now. You three need to phase and follow Bella, don't let her be ungaurded. She's going to the meeting. I'm going to help Jacob first and we'll meet you there. GO NOW!_" The words were in my head, it was unbelievable, this stuff was from the movies.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and the scents I pulled in were magnificent. I could smell every particle of the earth, every tree, every animal. I smelled Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry. I could smell, my dad, and my Bella. I could get lost in that smell forever. I had to find her.

"_Jacob, can you stand now? I need you to stand, this is all so much to in I __know, but you can't go run off and find Bella, she's fine. They guys will protect her, we're brothers now, and there's so much to tell you. Come on Jacob._" Sam waited for a moment and turned to walk away.

I found my footing,and began to follow. The earth was so cool and damp beneath my paws, wow, paws. It was comforting.

"_Jacob, do you know what happened to you?_" Sam asked me.

"_I think so, basically the legends are true. We are descended from wolves. So if we're real, then,_" I swallowed hard. "_Then they,_" I couldn't finish the sentence. I quickly thought back to the Cullen's, and the girl in the back seat of the car in Sam's memory. Dad's words of caution to Bella months agao, and how he sent me to the check on her at the prom. I winced with a sudden pain in my heart.

"_Yes Jacob, you're right, the cold ones are real too. Come with me, I need to show you a few things, and talk to you before you start hating Bella. She isn't part of their world any longer, aside from one that we know has contact with Alice__. She isn't my favorite person to work with, but there is so much going out there. It's because of all of them, they put her in danger and left just they caught word of her being stalked by a dangerous bloodsucker. It isn't Bella's fault though, they have a thing about them, the bloodsuckers. The way they smell is intoxicating. They lure you in. The cowards!"_ Sam trotted away again and I followed. How could he have known how I felt just then? I thought the emotion came from memories, but I learned quickly that I was wrong. Anything I said, did, thought, felt, would be known to my pack, my pack, it was a strange feeling, but I welcomed it. I was upset by the new information. That the girl in the seat of Sam's car would have contact with such vile unworthy creatures, and she was one herself. I hated them, all of them, regardless of their willingness to help Bella. There was something wrong with this. The idea of her helping, and being friends with the ones who put Bella in danger, then they left. Why even send a message? Why bring come out of the wood work now/

Following Sam, I picked up on memories, and details of is life as a wolf and a man. One stuck out like a sore thumb, through the dissaray of thoughts and feelings.

It was cold, and dark, I just traveled from the Cullen house, strange since I'd never been there before. It was raining and I saw the police cruiser turning into the drive at my house, Sam's house. The cruiser was so familiar. I couldn't place it. As I darted through the bushes to the house, I phased and quickly dressed. I walked to the passenger side of the cruiser and waited for the window to roll down. When it did I leaned in and spoke to the man behind the steering wheel.

"Hey there Sam, I need you tonight, it's Bella," I was shocked. I stopped mid stride as I recognized the face. How could he possibly know about this?

"Yeah, Charlie," I said still leaning into the car. "Anything for family."

Sam stopped too, turned to look at me and said, "_I told you Jacob, that we needed to talk._"


	4. Chapter 4

Sealed With A Kiss

(B. P. O. V.)

Ch. 4

Hanging up the phone at Billy's, I could hear the screams of agony in the front yard. They were so tortured and shrill, the sound of them brought burning tears to my eyes. I wanted so badly to go to him, to hold Jacob in my arms and tell him it would all be alright, to just listen to me until he transformed. After my meeting with Sam and the others today, I knew I couldn't, it was incredibly dangerous, so I had to force myself to leave. Nearly running out of the front door, down the step and away from the screams, to the gathering place near First Beach.

As I pushed myself further from Jacob's screaming, I knew he was about the phase no doubt about it, I thought back on this afternoon. How the events had unfolded and I'd been given the craziest news from the people I loved so much.

I was already in the car with Francesca, I turned to the driver and exclaimed, "Sam!" I was in shock from seeing the man who had rescued me from the forest floor where Edward had left four months ago. He sat still behind he steering wheel, looking at me a small smile on his face. "You're my protector? But how Sam?" Not knowing how a man's strength could compare to a vampires stone exterior.

A phone rang and simultaneously, we turned to the back seat. The noise was coming from Francesca's purse, she looked like a child being scolded for a wrong she'd been caught in. Something made me feel uneasy though, as she sat quiet holding the cell phone in her icy hand. Her face became rigid, and she excused herself, "Sorry, I'll meet you at the treaty line Sam, Bella, you're truck will be at Newton's. Bye." She stepped out into the mist and ran toward my truck.

Sam watched as she started the ancient truck, I felt weird letting her drive my truck, but I pushed the feeling aside. Still watching as the truck made its way up the street where Sam had just come, he let out a low growl. "Something's up, I can feel it."

He put the car into drive, flipped the car around and headed down the same street.

"Bella, I know the Cullen's secrets, they have many. Most of which, you know nothing about. What did Francesca tell you, I'm curious." Patiently listening to my answer, I told him of the conversation she and I had had on the way to the parking lot to wait for him. He nodded, then spoke cautiously.

"First of all Bella, you should know that Alice Cullen never left. She stayed behind to tie up 'loose ends'" his hands left the steering wheel to make hand quotations. "with Victoria." Chills went up my spine and my stomach churned at the mere mention of her name. "Seems that she's waging war with the Cullen's because of James' death. You were saved, so Victoria's words were, 'mate for mate'."

I held my stomach as the acidic feeling inside continued to pain me. What little food I had consumed today, was threatening to come out. I swallowed hard. Looking out of the window, I noticed the tree's that lined the highway to La Push. We were heading toward the reservation where the Quileutes lived.

"Why are we going to La Push Sam?" his head fell slightly, but his eyes remained on the road ahead.

"There is so much to tell you and this is the only safe place to do so Bella. No leech, vampire, is allowed on our land or they die. There are a few people meeting us here." he pulled the tiny car over to the side of the road a few miles down the road from the highway turn off. "I'm going to get out Bella, what you are going to see will most definitely scare you, but understand that Jacob has already told the stories. Think hard Okay?" shutting the door behind him, he took his clothes off and he was right, I was scared. Eyes still on Sam, I watched as his body shook and trembled, as an animal burst forth the from the man standing just outside my door.

My mouth went dry as I sat in shock, Sam had turned into a giant black wolf. The animal I'd seen the day before at the Forks police station, the one I knew I'd seen before. I thought through all Jacob and had talked about in the last year, it hit me. The cold ones, when he had unknowingly told me about the Cullen's. How his people had descended from wolves. I had goose bumps all over my body even though I was warm.

Howling erupted from Sam, as he sat back on his haunches, tongue out just like a puppy. Deciding I wasn't entirely as scared as I knew I should be, I exited the car and walked over to him.

"Sam, Wow! It was you, the whole time! I remember now Sam. I had forgotten until now, in the forest. You had found me as a wolf. I had dreams... It was you outside the police station." My love for the Quileute boys I had grown up with was so much stronger now. It went deeper than just friendship, and looking out for one another. "There's more thought right? Where are the others?"

As the words came out of my mouth, three other massive wolves emerged from the trees. They sat with Sam and waited. "Four of you? There must be a few Vampires still in town..." I let my voice trail. "This isn't the only secret right?"

"No Bella, it's not." The voice from behind me, it startled me, not because I was scared, but because of the familiarity about it. I knew who it was before I turned around to meet his gaze. My father stood among the trees on the other side of the street. As I stepped forward, the wolves came forward too, they ran into the forest and disappeared.

"Dad, whats all of this about?" I was standing face to face with him now, looking into his war brown eyes. "You knew?"

"Yeah, Bells, I did. I knew about the Cullen's, that's why I didn't want you around Edward. I knew about the little trip out to Arizona too, and that scar on your hand. I sent Sam to find you that night they left, the note in your handwriting... Sam's been following you for quite some time." He looked at me seeing that I wasn't upset he continued, "You see, my dad was a good man. He raised me well, he loved me, like his own. I wasn't his biologically, my mom was young when she had me, around your age maybe. She had met a man from the reservation, they fell in love, spent an entire summer together. When she found she was pregnant, her father took her away and told my father never to contact her again. Granddad found my mom a suitor, and they were married shortly after she was sent to Seattle. When I was born though, my dad brought us back to Forks, he said I deserved to know about my heritage. I spent summers here, and all my breaks. I grew up here, much like you did."

"Um, dad, who is your father?" I asked almost afraid of the answer. I held my breath, waiting for his answer. _Please, please, please, don't let it be a Black... Please..._

"Well, I never really did get to know him, I don't remember his name, but I'm sure my brother does. Genetically though, we're Clearwater's. Harry is your uncle, and Leah and Seth are your cousins."

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I looked up at the sky and said, "Thank God!" my hand flew up to my mouth and my eyes grew wide.

My dad chuckled. "Oh, I see why that was so important Bella. You and Jake are free to start seeing each other, no kissing cousins here. Just make sure though Bella, that it isn't right away. There is a lot he has to go through before he can be around you."

"Why? What's wrong?" I frowned. I had just got him back in my life. I was starting to see the world again. It had only been a day, but still, Jake warmed my heart. He was like the sun to me. I was even questioning my feelings for him, whether they were friendly or something more. I crossed my arms, awaited my answers.

"Bella, its not really that easy to tell you. I know you want to be around him a lot now. Its only been a day. You need him more than ever right now. I understand. You see, when a transformation begins, the person gets a fever, has a stomach ache, gets angry easily. When they phase, they can hurt those around them, even if they don't want to." The boys were coming out of the trees dressed now. As they stood next to my dad, I noticed how huge they had all gotten.

I only recognized two of the four, Sam of course, and Embry. They were all so beautiful, ink black hair and copper skin that wrapped around bulging muscles. I waved sheepishly.

'Bella we revealed ourselves to you because you are part of this, Charlie is on council now, and with you being a Clearwater, that means the fever could set in if anymore leeches come into our territory." His tone was serious.

"You mean that the Clearwater's have the gene? How do you know?" I was shocked. So I could become a wolf, like Jacob.

"We'll save that information for later, you don't have a fever." my dad said quickly.

"With Alice, Francesca, and now Victoria in the area, this could mean that more than just our numbers are needed. How knows what Victoria has in mind. Or Alice for that matter. Jacob is in the last stages of his transformation and he knows nothing about it. He never believed the legends, our history. So when the fever set in, he ignored it. He should change either tonight or tomorrow sometime. It's dangerous Bella, he could." Sam swallowed hard as a hurt look came into his face. "He could hurt you, maybe even kill you. I know from personal experience. Just give us at least two weeks Bella. Then you can see him as much as you'd like, as much as Charlie will let you." He looked somber, and I felt awful for him. I had heard from my dad about Sam's girlfriend getting hurt, we just didn't know why or how. Well, I didn't at least.

"Okay, two weeks maximum Sam! I can't be away from him for too much longer than that." I felt the pain ripple through my heart at the thought of not seeing Jacob. Crossing my arms, I sat down on the ground, not being able to shake the feeling that something still was not being said. I looked up at the men and cleared my throat. "hat is it? There's something more, and I can handle it. If I can handle my best friend being a wolf, I can handle this and whatever else needs to be said." They all sat down now, my dad included.

"Here's the deal, Francesca came here as a favor to Alice, we have never trusted her. She has a very short leash. We know there are motives behind this,and we aren't sure what exactly. They approached us with their knowledge of Victoria, we already knew of course. Something is really wrong, I can feel it every time we have contact with the bloodsuckers. The way the red head keeps slipping through the treaty line. The notes from Alice, that's all ridiculousness Bella. She's trying to gain your trust, for what? We still don't know. We've been patrolling around your house every night, we follow you to school and even to work. You are never alone Bella, and she seems to think we have holes in our team. You'll need to show those notes to Billy too, and bring them tonight to the bonfire." Sam was already attempting to stand.

"Wait so that's it? I just go about my life like there aren't vampires all o er hunting me and giving me notes? Like Its all normal? What about Jake? Is he going to want to be my friend after all of this? When he finds what the Cullen's are, that I was dating one? And Alice and Francesca? How do I trust them when I go to school one of them now?" I was so confused, so many things were swirling in my head mostly things I couldn't I couldn't tell anyone else. I waited for my answers, I wouldn't leave until I heard something that made some sense.

"Hey, I'm Jared, remember me?" He smiled and shook my hand, his skin was scorching and it engulfed my whole hand in seconds. It reminded me of last night and the warmth of Jacobs embraces. He did have a fever. I smiled back, remembering him slightly. "I think that once Jacob understand you aren't part of that world anymore, that you're part of ours, he'll be alright. He likes you, he always has. And once he phases, there is always the possibility of..." He was cut off, Sam gestured to him and began to look at his pack like a father scolding a naughty child.

"The thing is Bella, that if you don't go back, play your part, we'll never find out what is actually going on with the vampires. As far as Jacob goes, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Jared was right about you two being close, it will work out honey okay? Come on, you're going to be late for your shift. Sam will drive you back."

"Thanks Charlie for the support. We'll see you later tonight." Sam waved and walked back to the car. The three boys walked away and into the woods. I assume to phase.

"Of course Sam. Always a pleasure. Boys." he waved to the trees where they had retreated to. "I love you Bella be safe. See you tonight."

"I love you too dad." he walked up the street toward the highway.

The drive back to Forks was silent, I knew there was something else not being said. When Jared said the part about after Jacob changing, and he was cut off. What was everyone keeping from me? I looked out the window and seen the wolves weaving in out from the trees running along the street until we hit the highway.

I was back in the present now, nearing the beach, and seeing the bonfire in full blaze. The blue flames rose into the sky and I knew they had used the driftwood to build the fire. I wasn't filled on why I was supposed to be here, but If I was supposed to be, then I wasn't going to argue. I had tears in my eyes and I couldn't hold them back any longer. The screaming had stopped awhile ago and I heard nothing now, just the wind blowing in the trees and the crackling of the fire beside me. The three boys had come to the meeting, wearing only shorts, Embry had an extra pair, for their new brother, my Jacob.

"Man, did you see him phase? I don't think any of us looked quite like that." Embry was recalling, his eyes wide and a smile across his face.

"None of us are that big either. He's massive! Almost bigger than Sam. What do you think it means Paul?" Jared asked, same look on his face as Embry.

"I don't know man, but I have a feeling things are going to change around here, and quick too.' Paul shook his head and sat next to me, they all did.

I was till crying, I couldn't put my finger on what was hurting me more, that I couldn't help Jake, or wouldn't be able to see him for days, maybe both.

"He'll be OK Bella, and so will you. Sam's telling him about everything now, and I mean everything. Just two weeks okay?" Embry hugged me and I felt a little better.

The elders were gathering now and sitting around the fire, my and Jacob's dad Billy included. Thank you all for being here. Its an emergency, we have seen the red headed cold one in town. We believe she has been creating newborns, new vampires." The man's eyes were creased with age, and I recognized him, Quil Sr. "Our wolves are increasing in numbers, and three more fevers have set in. My son, and Seth and Leah Clearwater." He looked toward Harry and my dad. I had a knot in my stomach now. If my new found cousins had the fever, then maybe I would start to get it now too. "This brings our numbers from four to five tonight, Jacob phased, as we all heard, and with the new three that means eight protectors. I'm worried about our people, our lives here. I should bring up the fact that Charlie, you are half Quileute, so Bell is nearly a quarter. I don't see a reason for her transformation, but we don't know the strength of the gene just yet. Its never affected a woman before now, so who knows how great the need for our protectors truly is since Leah is now hot as her brother is. Bella, you must keep an eye out for any strange things. Fever, sweating, upset stomach." He sat back into a folding chair, all the council members had them,

I nodded slightly and took note of the sick stomach I was harboring now. My palms were sweaty now, abut I was upset and thinking about Jacob.

"I believe that Bella needs to spend as much time here as possible, without taking her away from work friends and her studies. Seeing as it's her senior year, she should just finish up school in Forks. I'm worried about the contact with the Cullen girl, and her friend. I don't trust them and none of you should either. Nothing good can come from them flitting about the treaty line and interfering with protection of our own." Harry said as we heard a howl rip through the air.

Chills went down my spine, I immediately looked toward to forest, I on my knees now, looking desperately for Jake among the trees, not even knowing where the howl came from or from who. The pack was on their feet running toward where I was searching, ripping off their shorts and tying them to their calves. The boys were now wolves and on their way to defend our people. I couldn't fight the overwhelming sickness I felt just then. To think of them fighting with vampires. My head was pounding and I couldn't see very well anymore.

"Bella, are you okay? Is something wrong?" My dad was by my side now, looking at me with concern.

"I don't know, my stomach, I'm nauseous and My head hurts, I can't see very well. Its like my dream, with the note, and Victoria and Sam, only it was..." I was seeing black now. I felt myself fall over into Charlies arms. The visions were coming, I was dreaming, so I must have passed out.

Jacob was a beautiful russet colored wolf, I knew it was him, his eyes are so kind. The cold one was running stealthily ahead of him and was gaining momentum. Just when the vampire saw his break in the woods, Jake jumped onto him, biting his head, and taking it off. He continued to rip pieces from the dead thing, and stopped with an arm still attached to a hand. In the hand was a piece of paper. Script from another time and place graced the front. Another note, upon seeing it, Jacob dropped the arm and howled.


	5. Chapter 5

*********DISCLAIMER******* **

**I do not own any characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am sorry it is so late, I just didn't know how to bring this light. How to make the Cullen's into the matter, without making them the focus. Or making them completely terrible and unsavory. I wanted to mak it more about the interest that the Vampire world had in Bella rather than the lack- of care for her on their behalf.**

Sealed With A Kiss

Ch. 5

(J.P.O.V.)

~Jacob~ _"So you mean to tell me that Charlie is half Quileute?"_ I was in shock, no wonder he was always around when I was growing up.

~Sam~ _"Yeah, his brother is Harry Clearwater. You know whats even better than that? Seth and Leah, they have fevers too, and Quil." _ Sam was already walking ahead of me sniffing the air.

~Jacob~ _"Wow, wait, so if Seth and Leah have the gene, does that mean..."_ My heart dropped, Sam had shown me everything already. The day the bloodsuckers had left, when he had saved Bella. He shown me meetings with Alice and the other leeches. He had shown me today with Bella. He seen more than I wished he had.

I seen myself holding Bella, in the crisp night air, and my father looking around the woods, nodding at me, or Sam. The stench was in the air but only in the memory. I seen the bloodsucker in the corner of my eye. We waited watching, until the car had left and Bella ran into the house. Pulling away from the memory was hard, I wanted to see Bella so badly. I knew I couldn't, not until I could control myself. The smell that lingered beside Sam in the memory was nauseating, it burned my nostrils and I started to shake at the thought of it. Good thing I was already in wolf form, I had a feeling that I would have phased if I wasn't.

~Sam~ _"I think there's more to it than that Jake. She's only a quarter Quileute. So even if she did get the fever, It would have to be almost like a last resort situation. Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Its just strange that so many of us are turning when only two leeches are in the area. I know Bella has a history of nightmares. She seems to scream out at night sometimes, she wakes Charlie and me up. Don't go getting mad at me just yet. He lets me stay in the living room at night sometimes. Just so I can sleep some. Then I go back out in the morning before she wakes up. Its hard Jake, to hear her. For the first few months, she almost sounded hysterical. Now it seems like she's really seeing something important. I haven't said anything, but I think she's like the Oracle, __she see's the future..."_ Sam sat again sniffing the air. I tried it too. Sniffing, and trying to smell the scent in the memory, the one that burned my nose so badly. I couldn't pick up on anything.

~Jacob~ _"How can she be the Oracle? She isn't even full quileute. I guess there are some things I don't really know about."_

~Sam~ _"There's _**so much**_ here that you have no idea about. Its difficult to tell you. I was in love with Leah, you know? I wanted to marry her and sit at home with her at night. Have children, and grow old with her, only her. But as wolves, we can imprint at any moment and with anyone. I seen Emily, that night when we were planning the wedding. It took only one look and she was the only thing that I lived for after that. She stole my heart away, I wasn't here any longer for the purpose of living, but for the need to be with her. To make her happy and protect her. It hurts when I'm away from her. You have to understand that this thing with Bella, may only be that, just a thing. If you go back to school and see someone there, and you imprint? Thats it for you two, there is no going back, your imprint is your everything. I just want you to understand that it could be the best thing that happened to you, or it could be the worst that happened, no matter how happy you are with your imprint. You'll still feel terrible about breaking that heart in that beautiful amazing woman, and knowing there is nothing you can do to fix it..."_ His voice trailed and I seen the night in question.

He was sitting with Leah and looking through magazines with blushing brides on the covers. There was a loud knock on the door and Leah said to come in. The face was all there was, Emily, long glossy black hair, and her eyes met my own, Sam's. She felt it too the world slowing and then the only thing worth breathing for was her. Leah seen the look, she seen the way Emily blushed and didn't look in her direction. Leah's word were loud and hurtful to both Sam and Emily. Sam tried to explain that it wasn't his fault and if she knew she would understand. Emily entertwined her thin warm fingers through my own, or Sam's rather. She leaned up on her tip toes and a soft kiss was upon my cheek before I knew it. That was it. I was linked to here forever. I never looked back, Sam never looked back, his words were lost to Leah because of the profound hurt he had caused her. With her own cousin no less. I felt every ounce of regret that Sam felt and I knew I had to try my best not to look at anyone until I seen Bella. I had to see if she was mine, if she would be my imprint.

~Sam~ _"It doesn't work that way Jacob, you can't choose, this life isn't for the faint of heart. I know that she has seen a lot and has been through more than most people, but that doesn't mean she is yours. Come on Jake, we have to check some things out before we call it a night."_

We were walking now near the treaty line. I just learned about this just now, having seen most of the memories in his mind. We were trying to see if the smell had changed. If we would need to take a leech out. So far so good and I was glad for not having to rip apart a blood sucker on my first night as a wolf. We ran now sniffing the air and looking for anything wrong, when I smelled it first, somewhat familiar. The burning was intense, not like the dream, it was searing and almost brought tears to my eyes. Sam stopped and howled.

~Jacob~ _"Is that one of the girls? Are you calling the others?"_ I was bothered and asking questions was all I could do to not think of the sickly sweet smell that infiltrated my scenses.

~Sam~ _"Yes, its Alice, she usually fills us in on a few things before we start patrolling. The guys should be here soon, they were at the bonfire with the council. See them, you can see as they phased and they are running... Wait whats that? Explain now!_" A flash of the fire, and Bella crying, laying in Charlie's arms, she was shivering and saying my name. She came to as I heard Sam's howl through the memory.

~Embry~ _"She was sitting there, crying about the Clearwater's and then about Jake, when she passed out and Charlie came to her he said she has dreams, that that was the only thing weird she had been going through. She hadn't had a fever, or been overly angry or anything. They were looking for signs of the wolf. She doesn't have any."_ He came to sit next me in front of the treaty line. I was bothered by this information.

~Paul~ _"The elders said something about the Oracle. Seeing thngs before they happen. I think she was having dreams when the Cullen's were here, and she still has them. Sam, is that what you meant? That she screams at night? Oh man. She is isn't she? She's the Oracle. So _**all**_ the legends are true."_ Paul sat next to Sam on the other side and sniffed the air, he whined a little and I knew why.

_ ~Jared~ "If they're all true, then shouldn't... Shouldn't Jacob be... I just thought the Oracle..."_ he stopped and I had already seen what he was thinking.

~Jacob~ _"Is that true Sam? I'm supposed to be the Alpha? According to the stories, the Oracle is meant to be imprinted on by the Alpha, but you're already imprinted on Emily. How can this be?"_ I was confused and I almost felt my stomach drop at the thought of my having to lead the tribe. I wasn't ready for that, I was only 16, nearing 17 sure, but leading the tribe? Not today and not ever. I thought about losing Bella to Sam instead of a leech. It really wasn't any different, because I would still be losing her. I pushed the thoughts aside.

~Sam~ _"It is true Jacob. You should've phased first, but you weren't old enough. You were only 14 when the Cullen's returned, I was of age so, I of course, changed first. You are meant to be Alpha, it's your birth right. Its all up to you, I can see how much you don't want to have the job, and it is one. But its yours for the taking. The only thing is, Bella might not be the oracle, and __according to the stories, when the Oracle shows herself, she is the true mate of the Alpha at the time. She will be your imprint. So, you have to go about this all wisely. If she isn't any of those things, and you still get involved, when you find your imprint, you'll destroy her Jake. Think it through in the next few weeks, weigh the options. Ok, guys get ready, the leech is coming, I'll phase, and get the information. You stay back and guard in case you catch something else in the wind."_ Instantly Sam was a man again removing the shorts from his calf and putting them on.

Alice was there as fast as Sam had phased. She looked bothered, like she was doing something she really didn't want to do. I think she smelled us too and that was part of her nasty attitude.

"I have a problem, as I was patrolling around our area, I caught a scent, I followed it and I was surprised to find out I knew this person. It was Laurent. He was sent to find Bella for Victoria, according to him, she had heard that we had left the area. He was surprised to find me following him, but I managed to catch a few glimpses into the future. They found my family in Denali. They found Edward, and his mate Tonya. I'm uncertain why she still has the vendetta against Bella. She didn't seem interested in Tonya at all. I'm worried that when Bella finds out about all this she will be upset. She was under the impression that Edward hadn't found anyone. I just feel awful about all of this." If the leech could have cried, she would've been right now. I felt the anger rising me, snarling, I walked over to sam and nudged him.

"What is it Jake?" His gaze met mine and he knew I wanted to phase. "Okay but you can't get upset. I know it's hard not to be bias ok?"

Behind a tree I quickly phased, I realized that I didn't have any clothes. Embry came over and in his mouth was a pair of shorts. "Thanks Embry! I owe you big time!" I patted his snout and put the shorts on.

Walking over to the treaty line I could see the expression on Alice's face. She was shocked and somewhat put out. Why was she so upset with me? I didn't know her at all.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black. I have a question for you. If Edward has a mate then what was he doing with Bella?" Crossing my arms I stood waiting for my answer. I was short with her and I didn't care, this didn't make sense to bother Bella if he had already had a mate.

"We... Well, its complicated. We came here from Denali. I had a vision, when I was waiting for Carlilse to come back from his vacation with Esme, they're our parents. When I seen his path crossing Bella's, I knew she was the Oracle, the one in your legends. She had hurt herself somehow, you know how she is and Carlisle had attended her in the E.R. I remember from the treaty, the elders told us of the Oracle. She would be the Alpha's imprint. We weren't trying to cause her harm, or turn her. We just wanted to see how it worked, but when she never showed signs, we decided to leave, Tonya was angry, that Edward was carrying on with this girl, and the attatchment she had to him was so profound. We had to stop the charade. We had to leave. So, Edward told her that he wasn't interested anymore, that he was bored with her. He was, but he didn't mean to hurt her that way. I swear he didn't. I think it was a case of wrong place wrong time when we caught up with James, Victoria and Laurent. They smelled her, as if you could avoid smelling her. She is aromatic, you know this. James wanted her and he takes what he wants. We killed him,and Victoria is after blood, she wants to torture, and then kill Bella. I guess it doesn't matter that that Edward has no ties to her, or that Bella has started to move on from this. He knows doesn't he? " She had bit her lip a few times. Her tawny eyes were wide and she looked away, like she was shamed.

"Not really, I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet. I think you need to stop while you're ahead." I heard the words come out of Sam's mouth but I wasn't worried about what I didnt' know. I was worried about the fact that Bella was used as a toy.

"Thats cruel, you know that? She layed in the woods for hours soaked to her bones in rain water covered in mud. She was missing, she wasn't found until early morning hours. She didn't go to school for days, maybe even weeks. Bella has a heart you know, a good heart. She has feelings that shouldn't be toyed with, or stamped on. She is a good person and I love her more than anything..." Whats wrong with me? I just admitted that in front of everyone. It doesn't matter now, I was shaking and I took a deep breath. The tremmors steadied, and I felt the rage subsiding. "I don't care that you were interested in her gift, but I care that you took advantage of her. She deserves so much better than to be a play thing for ravenous blood suckers. You owe her, and you will repay her. No more notes, no more lurking in the shadows and no more breaking into her house scaring her to death." I stood tall, both feet planted firmly on the ground. My arms were crossed, I found this helped to keep me steady and I didn't have any more tremmors.

"I... We... We didn't mean to toy with her emotions. We were just curious. I mean, I was wrong Okay? She isn't who I thought she was. It doesn't change that she's special, she still wasn't an open mind to Edward. He could never figure that out either, why he wasn't able to hear her thoughts. We left, she seems to be coming out of the funk, she has you. I seen her disapear, its cloudy, so she chose you Jacob. She chose to have you in her life, this morning, before I sent Francesca to the school to watch her. I can't see anything that involves the shape shifters. She is sealed completely, so she must love you too." She backed away, for her safety I think. Her words were no comfort to me, I was angry with their whole coven for hurting Bella.

"Okay, okay, we've got to get back to the matter at hand. Victoria, and Laurent, I assume that they are in the area, since we have a new wolf. There must be a few of you somewhere else. So what do we do?" Sam was eager to get this over with I could tell.

"I see her coming for Bella, when the snow falls. I think early February. She hasn't decided on a date yet, so I'll be watching, for all of their decisions. I must go now, I have to attend to some business. Oh, before I go, just one more note? Please?" She looked at me sheepishly. Handing me the folded parchment. I looked at Sam who nodded, and I took the paper.

"Thank you for being gracious. I apprecitate it. I will be in touch. Francesca will be in school tomorrow so be looking for her Sam." She was racing off into the woods and disappeared.

"What does that say?" The look of disgust was upon Sam's face, as he pointed to the paper.

I noticed that the others were phasing and putting shorts on and coming to stand with us. I unfolded the note and began to read.

_Dearest Bella, I know now that you have chosen your love. You have let go of Edward once and for all. We will be alies now, in the fight against Victoria. I have so much to be sorry for. We put you in danger and we must protect you. Please don't be angry with us, we were only curious about you. Carlisle seen you at the hospital and knew you were special. You must be something, because Edward could never hear you._

_I think for now these notes will end, but I know you will happy, your choice in love is a good one. He will be loyal to you, in more ways than one. I can't explain now, but one day he will be able to. I can only see that you arn't clear to me anymore, which only means one thing. I hope you can forgive us all one day. Best of luck to you and your love, and I will be seeing you soon. ~Alice._

"What the hell does that mean? That the leech couldnt' hear her?" Paul was furious, as he was glaring at the note in my hand. All of my brothers were human again.

"It seems that Edward could never hear her thoughts, everyone else he comes in contact with he can, but Bella, he never could. I think it has something to do with the legends. I'm not sure, but that was the affirmation I was waiting for. She gave me the information I needed without me even having to ask. We have to see the elders. Embry, go make sure that Charlie has taken Bella home, after all of that mess at the bonfire, I'm sure he probably has. Jacob, I need that note." I reluctantly gave the note to Sam. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and stepped back.

My mind was churning, I couldn't stop thinking about the things the leech had said and Bella choosing. I needed to see her so badly, but I just stood there, obeying my Alpha, it killed me. Embry was already through the woods and probably to the bonfire, telling them we were coming.

"Alright, we have to phase and wait for the call from Embry. It shouldn't be long." A hand jammed the paper into the pants pocket and I looked away, mindlessly taking off my shorts. And strapping them to my calf like my brothers. Pretty convenient. Phasing was yet again effortless and I stood on the ground on all fours, feeling the mud in my paws. I sniffed the air and something stood out. It burned just slightly, and as I turned my head in the direction it came from, I was hit. Rolling over in the damp earth, I seen the leech, dark hair and skin. Blood red eyes and teeth glisening in the moon light. As I got to my feet, the bloodsucker jumped up and slammed Sam onto the ground, Sam whimpered and layed there.

~Sam~ _"My leg is broke its healing, I'm fine. Just get him now. I think thats the one Alice was talking about, Laurent. GO!"_

~Jared~ _"Where did he come from, I barely smelled him before... SAM?"_ The leech came back from nowhere, and attacked again.

Sam was wrestling with the long haired blood sucker as his ice cold hands found the shorts on Sam's leg. Ripping the cord, he took the pants and ran. I was darting after him not thinking, I seen the shorts on the ground, I sniffed them for the Alices scent, it was gone, he had the note. He was taking off for the shore, I could smell the brine and sand and fire. I could smell Bella, and if I could smell her, so could he. In one leap I snatched his cold arm holding the note and tore it off, he screamed in agony and I didn't care, dropping the arm, I went back for more chunks to destroy this abomination. My brothers were helping tear the pieces and I walked back to the arm and howled. Phasing, I took the arm to the others and removed the note from its clutches. Embry was in the woods now, in human form. He was looking at me, shock across his face.

"Woah! Okay Sam! This is really weird, I mean, Bella just had this dream. She said there was a leech, and Jacob went after it and tore its arm off, in the arm was a note. From the the tiny Cullen girl. Is that a blood sucker?" Embry swallowed hard, coming forward to look at the note. Eyes wide, he swallowed again. "Dude, what is going on?"

"Are they still here Embry? Bella and Charlie?" Nearing the edge of the forest, Sam was looking in the direction of the bonfire.

"Yeah, she was refusing to leave, she said that she needed the note. It was important for her to read it. I tried to make them leave, but you know Bella." Embry was by Sam's side now looking in the same direction.

"What should I do Sam?" my hands held the dry page and I hated the leeches more than ever. They had ruined everything. If they were never here, I wouldn't have to stay away from Bella, I wouldn't have to stand here asking for directions from Sam like kindergartener. I looked at him in desparation wanting so badly to run to the fire and pick Bella up into my arms, crushing her to my chest.

"I think its best if you give me the note, and then you could make it back to your house. I will be there soon. I just need to clear a few things up first. I still need to talk to you." The paper was in his hands and I was walking through the woods now, alone. The scent of the blood sucker I had just taken down with my brothers was more of an insense smell now. Jared and Paul had taken the pieces and lit them with matches. I'll have to remember that, a pack of matches everywhere I go.

The smoke swirled upward in a lilac shade that was too good for the thing that tried to run on our land. He shouldn't have a sweet smelling pire or a wonderfully colored smoke. I pushed this feeling of disgust out of my mind and went to the edge of the woods, avoiding the beach at all costs. I was now on the road back home, when I heard a whistle behind me, I turned slowly and seen the face first. I stopped dead in my tracks. I no longer knew my own name, there was no reason to. The earth stopped spinning and it no longer needed me as a part of it. I was separate from this round spinning rock, and I was now connecting to something else entirely. The woods, were gone, the road, the leech turning to ash, and everyone who had ever mattered disappeared. This face was all I seen now, the only thing that mattered, I would be bound to her forever. She was my everything, I could see our future together.

Our wedding, her in white being brought to me at the alter, our first kiss as husband and wife, our first child being born, our children running around the beach as we have bonfires with the brothers, their children and wives also. I could see it so clearly, the life we would lead together. Then I remembered I needed to go home, I wasn't supposed to stop and look in any direction, I had screwed up. I had looked into those deep endless eyes and it happened. I had imprinted, and it was amazing, only, it wasn't what I thought I would be, its was so much more. Sam's memory didn't do it justice.

"Jacob? Are you ok?" Her hands were chilled from the night air and when her fingers laced with mine, they were warmed instantly. Her eyes were all I could see, her amazing eyes. My heart swelled, and I pulled her to my chest. The smell of her was intoxicating, it filled my scenses and I was lost for a moment. The only thing briging me back was the sounds of my pack yelling at me to back away before I hurt her. I wasn't even shaking. Opening my eyes, I looked around and seen the crowd of people surrounding me, what was wrong? I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Jacob, just take a deep breath, and step back Okay?" My dad was urging me, and I obeyed. I took a deep breath and washed to scent from my nostrils. I was clear again. But the only thing I really seen was her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sealed With A Kiss

Ch. 6

(B.P.O.V.)

In all honesty, I didn't think they would notice me running from the bonfire when Sam and the others showed up describing the events of the last hour. They were frantic, waving a piece of familiar paper in the air, saying things in hushed tones. Jacob wasn't among the pack of brothers as they emerged from the woods, I figured they had sent him somewhere away from me. I started to step forward, inching toward the parking lot then the road. At the point my feet met the pavement, I was running, unsteadily toward where my heart was being pulled.

Now I was standing here with Jake, surrounded by the pack, and the elders, my father included. They demanded he step away from me, it nearly killed me when he obeyed. I couldn't help but think that they didn't know this would happen, that they didn't realize the depth of our relationship. Relationship? Obviously, I had never known either, up until this point I was struggling with the nightmares and gaping holes in my chest. I had only begun to draw near to Jacob last night, and even then, when Francesca had spoke about the Cullen's this afternoon, I found myself jealous, angry even. Here on a darkened road in the middle of the reservation, surrounded by angry, some half dressed, Quileute men, I realized that the holes were gone. That as Sam made the note known back at the bonfire, I knew who it was from, and I felt nothing. The entire Cullen family could be standing right here with us and it would make no difference. The hole in my chest was gone, it didn't bleed around the edges and I was continuously feeling it beat for only one person now.

"Wait! Please, don't make him stay away, it hurts." Bewildered stares came from all directions, except one. It was even strange to hear myself say the words, but I meant them.

"Is she serious?" Charlie asked in shock.

"It certainly looks that way." Billy chuckled then turned toward Sam. "So what now Sam?"

How had this gone from being dangerous to funny? Breaking my stare with Jacob, I looked toward my dad, who was shaking his head as he laughed to himself.

"Oh Bella, it's always been you two hasn't it? Mud pies, birthdays, coloring books, even toasted marshmallows. I guess it was too much to ask of you two to not share life together." Another laugh erupted from my dad, this time it was hearty, and the rest of the men joined him.

"What are you talking about? What's going on Dad?" my eyes were drawn to Jake's now, as he stepped closer to me.

"I think us old folks need to discuss the leech's new information. Jacob and Bella can be informed later. Boys, you too, let's leave them to it. Jake has a lot to say." Billy wheeled away down the street, I assumed to Sam's or Harry's place.

Alone now in the street, I found myself incredibly intrigued by the sensations of Jake's hands on my arms. The feeling was intense, like electricity running through his fingertips, directly into my arms.

"Would you want to go down to the beach? Sit at what's left of the bonfire, I need to talk to you about so much." He was smiling that incredible smile, it made me melt.

"Of course Jake. Let's go." I would do anything he wanted. I would go anywhere he wanted. I thought about this as he led me to the dwindling fire.

As we sat in the sand together, he held my cold hand. It was so warm in his hand, the tingling was present there too. His free arm stretched across my back, hugging me to himself. Everywhere our bodies met, the tingling was there, even through my many layers of clothing.

"Do you feel that?" I asked quietly as I lost myself in his deep dark eyes.

"Yeah, I do, but don't you want to know why we are both feeling it? Why it's so unbelievably amazing?" His body was closer to me now, and a whole set of other feelings were setting in.

"Tell me Jacob."

"It's called imprinting, a perfect mate for me, my wolf. You're my imprint. You felt the pull, the tether from my heart to your own. You healed instantly, I could tell, I can feel the way you changed in the moment our eyes met." This all made sense to me, even though I had never heard of this before. My heart forgot what loving someone other than Jacob was like. My heart had changed in a matter of seconds, of meeting his gaze.

I turned to face him now, on my knees in the sand. Crushing myself into his chest, he wrapped his strong arms around me. The embrace was electric, the tingling was everywhere now. Jake's hands were on either side of my face now, tilting my head upward to look at him.

"Bella, I love you." Jacob's face was sincere, my heart swelled.

" I love you too Jacob.' His lips were on mine now, the heat from his skin was amazing. I had never been kissed this way before.

This kiss wasn't at all restrained. The urgency was there, as our lips molded to each other. I gasped as Jacob had tangled his hands through my chestnut hair. It was getting hard to control myself, I was at his neck now, and tugging at his black t-shirt, when he slowly pulled away from my grasp.

"We have to stop Bella. We can't do this now. Believe me, I would like nothing more, but I want it to be... Right. You know?" I knew what he meant, here in the middle of the beach, not having been more than just friends our entire lives, it wasn't right at all.

It occurred to me that maybe there was more to the 'right' thing than just time and place. Never in my life had I wanted to get married, because of my mom's unfortunate experiences. Suddenly I realized that even what she had instilled in me wasn't a second thought anymore. Then I imagined it, the white dress I would wear, the music as I stood at the end of the isle with my dad holding my arm in his. I seen Jacob, handsome in a tux, his black hair gleaming in the sunlight. I saw myself cry as the rings were exchanged, and I longed for it. It was strange to think about it, but I wanted it so badly.

"What is it baby?" His tone was sweet, serene, and his hand grasped mine.

"I just thought of something, I totally understand what you mean though. It has to be right." I said smiling up at him, as my fingers graced his face, electricity.

"Are you thinking about what 'right' means?" He smiled at me.

"I was actually, what did you mean exactly, by 'right'?"

"I meant that I want us to be more established. Not just dating, but really established. Like, white gown, Charlie giving you away type of established. I could see it Bells, when I imprinted on you. The dress, the rings, the sea behind us, Charlie walking you down the isle, I want that. I don't want to be like everyone else, this is so much more. You deserve so much more than a crappy bonfire on a cold night of extreme situations. You deserve a honeymoon, where we both experience each other for the first time. I mean, at this point, I haven't even taken you out on a date." He was right of course. I didn't even know what I was jumping into things for. It was crazy, I just felt the tingle of his skin near my own and I was lost in thought, in smells, in him. It gave me goosebumps.

"So what now then?" My voice was soft.

"You said something last night about the movies or dinner this weekend. Unfortunately, it's a group thing, but it's a start." His arm was around me again, and he gave me a nudge and smiled up at the sky.

"I forgot about that completely, I didn't get a chance to talk about it with Angela, Ben, and Mike. Francesca came up to me almost right away after I sat down. I'll ask Angela tomorrow what they decided. I would've been able to ask Mike today, but they didn't need me for my shift, so I just came straight here after I called. It feels like weeks ago that we even were in my room. Such a crazy day." It was getting late and I hadn't done the little amount of homework I had accumulated from the classes I had attended today. "Hey, I know the embers are romantic and all, but I do you think we could head back to your place? So I can do my homework? Wolf for a boyfriend or not, I still have to graduate in June." He laughed at the last comment.

"Sure, sure, no problem. We've got the rest of our lives for romance and bonfire embers. Besides I think I need to talk to you about a few things that happened. You missed out when you came to find me." He helped me up to my feet.

Jake told me about phasing, more about imprinting, and what he called the Cullen's, leeches. When we made it to my truck, he began to tell me about the note that Alice had given to him, and all that Alice had said about my time with the Cullen's. He was surprised when I hadn't fallen apart, I guess I had really caved in on myself the last few months. Inside, I spread my books out on the dinner table and furiously wrote out sheets of work, so I could spend most of my remaining time with Jake.

I was so involved with the homework, I hadn't even noticed the pizza until Jacob waved a slice in front of me. Our dad's and Harry had opted for buying pizza seeing as we hadn't all exactly made it home for dinner. I then realized as I put my pencil down, that the pack was here too. Shoving the books into my school bag, Sam came over first and sat down beside me.

"Hey Bella!" A smile spread across his tan face. "How's life?" He laughed a little, so did the other guys. Jared standing by the doorway with his slices jumbled onto a paper plate. Jacob was standing beside the fridge with his,and Embry and Paul were seated at the table as well.

"So I was thinking, I've been spending a lot of time at your place, being woken up by your crazy dreams, I kind of miss Emily. Maybe now the guys could rotate throughout the week. Take turns roughin' it on the couch like I did. That was slice number three since he sat down. How did he manage to speak?

"it's alright with me as long as you stay on the couch, and Bella stays in her room. Understood?" Charlie was stern, he knew I would never defy him, but I nodded anyway and he smile. The comment wasn't meant for all of the pack, just the one wolf who happened to be committed to me for life.

"There is so much to do now, what with the leeches everywhere and now the imprinting. You two don't even know." Sam shoved aside the box of pepperoni and reached for the supreme.

"Wait, for the second or third time tonight, I'm confused. What are you talking about?" More mystic weirdness.

"Oh, well, the leeches, Victoria is trying to start some kind war with us over you. Her little creations were running around the Cullen's ransacking the place. So Alice said she seen an attack sometime in February." Sam was serious now, he stopped shoving cheesy slices into his mouth and swallowed, so did everyone else. "Seeing as you're imprinted upon by the true Alpha, that makes you the oracle. Your dreams, they are more than that. They are real occurrences. The leeches arm _was _in Jake's mouth tonight, and in his filthy hand, was this." A small, crumpled paper appeared on the table, Sam was fast to place it there.

My heart beat was in my ears, as I picked up the paper, unfolding it, looking at the curly script that belonged to my once friend. It wasn't that it was from her, but the fact that she had seen us as allies in the 'war' against Victoria. United, wolf and vampire, and apparently oracle now, against the sick antics of the demented, vengeance seeking _leech. _Her visions were what seemed demented now. She flitted around the forest, leaving cryptic messages, and then throwing herself at me, all in a single 24 hour span. Alice was insane, not for the visions that assaulted her nearly every day, but because she seemed under the impression that would want contact with her an her family after they sent me spiraling into a black hole of despair. I wasn't really angry, but the thought put me off greatly. My sealed mind was the subject of inquiry, and they never really even asked. I was being played with and hadn't even known it. Edward never even bothered to say sorry, or to lead me in the right direction. I was feeling the anger surge now, I felt myself become tight, invaded by other energies that were calming me now. I had no idea of what was going on, as I noticed the men all standing now. They had been staring at me, mouths agape. My thoughts were now clearer, instead of being clouded and angry. The paper was crumpled, and my face felt slightly sore. These poor guys, they were truly scared and I didn't know how to make them understand what I was trying to say. I spoke but in a tongue unbeknownst to me.

"Um, is that supposed to happen?" Embry was almost smiling now, he had backed away from the table, away from me.

"What the hell is going on here? Wolves, imprinting, now Bella's crouching a chair chanting? Praying, growling, and now she's speaking... It just couldn't be. This is above and beyond what the oracle is supposed to do right? This is something else right?" My dad's face had a look of disbelief, he stepped forward, his brow creased, he stood behind Jacob now.

"I think I'm with Charlie. She hasn't even said anything I've ever learned in school, only the stuff at the ceremonies and stuff. She's just, looking at us, her pupils are dilated, like when..." Jake's words stopped and he looked upset. Sam moved forward, examining me from his place a few feet from where I sat.

"Oh Bella, is there nothing you can't do?" Billy looked directly at me, into my eyes. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. He laughed slightly, never letting his eyes leave mine, and began to speak. "She is the oracle, there was no actual mention of her full strengths. Up until now, there never was an oracle, so how would they know anything of her except her being an imprint on the Alpha. With her only being half Quileute, she could have just been having the dreams, and the shield. It seems though, that she has the wolf gene too, only time will tell. I think its best if you stop any exposure to Francesca, or Bella will be joining the pack sooner than you think Sam." Billy was the only one who would look me in the face. I was trying to tell them I couldn't speak, and no one would listen.

"Is she going to stay that way?" I turned my attention to Embry, he was shaking and I could smell the perspiration. I could smell what? I dropped my legs from atop the chair, they were almost stiff. Something told me to ditch the paper, and it fell from my hand as I stepped toward Embry. As I did so the men let out a gasp in unison. I turned to them and the language escaped my lips, I knew in my mind that I told them I meant no harm. They seemed to understand.

Embry looked into my eyes now as I stepped in front of him. My stature was meager in comparison to this hefty bulky boy, he was only sixteen after all. Reaching up to his face, he kept still, out of fear. Placing my palms onto his temple, the heat scorched my skin. His thoughts immediately began to flood my mind. He was scared of me, wondering why I had spoken his language, with such grace, fluidity. It reminded him of his grandparents, the way I spoke. I sent him my own thoughts now, I was just as bewildered as he was. I knew I had to do this, had to show him my mind also. His face changed, he looked serene now, his heart beat slowing down to calmness.

_"Are you okay Embry?"_ I asked him silently.

"Yeah, yes, I am now." He spoke softly, never letting his gaze wander from my own.

_"I need you to help me, I can't pull out of my own mind. I'm being let by something, someone. I can feel them inside my head."_

"The spirits! They're leading her, She showed them to me, she's speaking to me. She can't break away from them Billy!" Embry was worried again, I felt the calm leave him as his heart picked back up.

The beautiful language spilled forth me the men now moving Embry aside. I felt the tug of my mind, the blackness creeping in at the edges of my sight. Harry, my Dad, Billy and Sam were no standing around me, and as they spoke each word was being etched into my mind. I could see them on the blackness that was still creeping forward. The spirits were offering me peace, they said they'd be back, to help me, and I thanked them. As the last one left the confines of my mind, the darkness came full force now. I was falling now, looking at my love as he ran forward to catch my limp body. His face was the last I seen as the lids of my eyes closed.

I seen them, the figures, running at an impossible speed toward me in the place where I had once seen similar beings playing baseball. I was surrounded by the wolves, there were three new ones. As well as the tawny eyed Cullen's. The feeling of loathing overwhelmed me as They turned and came at me also, despite the agreement we had. The faces, as they were around me now, were different. These were not the ones that pledged allegiance with my people. These were simply bright red eyed, newborns. They had infiltrated the space that was between me and my beloved. I screamed for him as they picked me up and ran into the forest, speaking words I had never wanted to hear. They told me I would soon be one of them, I would live amongst the cold ones, and never be allowed to return to my home. I was now working for the other side. I screamed still, "Jacob, my love" and no one was there to hear me. I was thrown down now, my body broken and blood seeping from the wounds. The growling was now loud in my ears, they had me pinned down even though I could not move. I was being bitten by the razor sharp teeth. Burning white hot pain move slowly now through my veins, and they laughed as my gurgling screams were still for my Jacob. I had not yet been able to walk down the isle in the dress I had picked out, the ring was on my finger, the one had given to me just a week previous. I still felt his lips upon my own and I wanted to die now, rather than be his enemy. The pain was stopping now, and I felt the light upon my face. My eyes fluttered open and my throat burned, like a fire had been lit inside my esophagus. The venom now pumping through my veins, I got up and ran to my wolf, who now seen me as an enemy, and welcomed his wrath.


	7. Chapter 7

***DISCLAIMER*** I own nothing Twilight related. It all belongs to Stephenie Myer.

I hope you like my filler chapter. I've been struggling a little. We moved, and didn't have internet for quite sometime. My schedule is a little rough too given 3 children and one on the way. Thanks for reading and I will do my best to update sooner this time. Enjoy!

Sealed With A Kiss

Ch. 7

J.P.O.V.

"So here's the deal Jake, Francesca's out, she was sent away. We enrolled you in Fork's High school, thanks to Charlie. After Bella graduates, you can go back to the school on the reservation. I brought your things, toiletries and what not. Your book bag is in Bella's truck and you should be set. Have a good day at school." Sam was quick, something was up, how was this possible, in just a few hours, I'm enrolled in school? NO WAY!

"No, hold on, what is going on? I'm a wolf, Bella is my destiny, the leech is trying to kill her, and somehow, I"m magically enrolled in a different school overnight? I want the truth Sam!" Why am I angry? I've just got everything I have ever wanted and here I am feeling like somebody jerked me around for my entire life.

"Okay, look, we all knew you were going to change. You had the fever, I'm mean your grandfather was one of the greatest chief's ever, so it was just a matter of time. We pulled a few strings and now you're a sophomore at Fork's high. We might pull a couple of others too, just depends on the urgency of the leech problem. We figured you'd be happy, you can go to senior prom, you'll be with your imprint all day long, she'll be graduating. It's all very romantic. Besides, I seen the way that Newton kid has been eyeballing her at work." Charlie was matter of fact, nodding his slightly graying head at Sam.

"Yeah, I had to go in a few times just to make sure she wasn't being mauled..." Sam stopped speaking and stood up, looking at the doorway. It was very strange, he was the alpha, we should stand for him.

Turning, her scent permeated my scences, fresh from her shower, and looking remarkable in her turquoise sweater and straight leg jeans. She walked in and sat down at the table.

"I wasn't being mauled, he was just a little too close." She reached for a sandwich, unwrapped it carefully. "So, how did the leeches take the news?" Chewing, she looked at Sam, awaiting an answer. I couldn't believe she had just called her former friends leeches. We all just looked in awe at her, how quickly she had taken our side in this dispute. She made me warm, I loved her so much.

"Um, well, Alice wasn't exactly happy. She was just assuming you had chosen to be with Jacob, but when the imprint occurred, you completely disappeared and she freaked out. Cam to the treaty line, she yelled for nearly an hour to get our attention. She still doesn't know you're the oracle. There is another thing though." His face wasn't exactly exuding happiness, it was reluctance. "Alice and Francesca decided that leaving is best for now. Problem is, when they come back, it means the war with Victoria and the Vulturri. We can only hope they keep their distance until then." His head was bent, he was contemplating the situation.

"So, she's bringing the Cullen's and all their friends? Which means boys transforming, girls too! UGH! I can't believe this, how does this involve the Vulturri?" She looked flushed her petite fists pounding the table in front of her. Charlie reached over and touched her small fist on the table top, quickly withdrawing his own with a furrowed brow.

"Jeez Bella, you're burning up too!" On his feet now, Charlie was examining Bella, putting a hand on her forehead. "She's at least 103 degrees. Sam, let me feel your head." Repeating the action, Charlie looked at my dad. I knew what he was thinking, she was changing.

It was inevitable now, with the continuous exposure to the bloodsuckers and now with a war looming over our heads, she would change regardless.

"i think it's just inevitable Charlie. Leah and Seth should be phasing any day now, and Quil, well, we expect sometime tonight. A couple of other kids are starting to get the fever. If she's already hot, she'll be a pack member within the week. Those leeches are in tremendous numbers and it seems we also have to be." My dad was positive now, he wasn't looking grim like the rest of us. I couldn't find words for all of this, I couldn't even get the knot in my stomach to stop causing me distress.

I felt an overwhelming need to protect her, help her, but it was too late.

" So this is it? I'm a wolf, I'm an oracle and a wolf. I can do this." Bella was talking to herself. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

Before we could say anything, Bella was up getting her school things. She had brushed the situation off and was going about her day. She was resilient, amazing. I stood up also.

" Dad, thanks for bringing my stuff, Sam. I was nervous, a new school, a new life. It was unreal as far as I was concerned. Bella embraced what I had obviously pushed away. I hadn't phased since last night and I was trying not to have a reason to either.

"Just a minute son. You need to check in with your pack. Sam?" Dad was wheeling himself to the front door.

"He's right, just once before school and we won't bother unless absolutely necessary. Come on." Sam was quick, gracefully bouncing out the kitchen door to the crisp outside air.

Following him I stripped and felt the heat from within, something about being outside, the smells and the air, it made me feel the pull of the wild. I phased faster than I had last night. It almost felt good as my fur flowed from my skin and then they were all in my head. Talking at once and being loud. I growled and then it stopped. Weird, but I guess they knew I was bothered by them all. Sam was relaying the messages about Bella and her fever.

"Sam, I really need to get to school. I haven't showered or anything. Do I need to be here right now?" I was irritated and I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts, not mine and everyone else s.

"Sorry, we just needed you phase before school. Tonight we are having a bonfire. Quil will be there, he might phase tonight but he needs to be there. We have to cut your hair and give you the tribal initiation. So, Bella needs to be there and any friends of yours outside of the tribe can come too. It's seen as a coming of age ritual to the pale faces. So I think that's it. Go ahead, get an education!" Sam was actually really cool. I phased and I hurried back to the house. This was going to be a long day I could tell. I wasn't even at school yet and I was exhausted.

School? Where do I start? We get here and boom! We are being stared at and Bella introduces me as her boyfriend. That got some pretty great looks, I have to admit, especially from the Newton dork. I got my schedule and Bella and I had to go our separate ways. It almost killed me when her fingers untangled from my own. I just had one more class to get through before I could see her again, then lunch! Two of my favorite things, Bella and food. Until then, I had to endure World History, I knew everything already, I had this subject last year. The teacher was a little peeved when I told him I already did this stuff last year, and he sent me to the office to speak with the counselor. Who gave me a placement test and pulled my transcripts. Turns out, I had enough brains and credits to skip a couple of grades. Looks like Bella wont be the only one graduating this year.

"Mr. Black, says here, you have lunch next. Here's your schedule, finish out the rest of the day and good luck!" This woman was a little strange but super enthusiastic. I snagged my schedule and headed out of the door. Thank the Gods for wolf persuasion, I managed to get all of the same classes as Bella.

The bell rang as I moved stealthily down the hallway toward the cafeteria doors to wait for my love. As I stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the cold brick wall, I heard the conversations pertaining to Bella and I. What they said didn't really matter, I wasn't here for their benefit.

"Hi, I'm Angela, a friend of Bella's. Jacob right?" The girl caught me off guard, the others here were just rude and paid no attention to me, none saying hello or even bothering to do anything other than gossip. I held out my hand and she took it gingerly. She was about as delicate as Bella was. I couldn't tell where I knew here from, I swear I had seen here before today. It wasn't from the parking lot either and I tried desperately to figure it out.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you. Do I know you from somewhere? You look so familiar." I realized that when she had shook my hand, she didn't flinch, she simply gave me a handshake. Something was definitely familiar about this girl, maybe if she lost the glasses... No, I would have remembered her for sure, but it was nagging at the back of my mind.

"No, I don't recall having met you. Seems like you have a temperature though. Is that Quileute thing?" She smiled a little.

"Yeah, we run a little hotter than other people. Just another weird thing from the reservation." I smiled back at her. I knew her, I was almost positive now.

"Weird, Bella was a little hot today too. Is she...?" Her question trailed and she looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, yeah, I mean she's only half, maybe less though. So she's more around a normal temperature. You catch on quick don't you?" She looked in the direction of the lockers and I turned to see what she was staring at. It was Bella walking down the hallway. Almost the last person to straggle down to the cafeteria.

"Something like that, well, I'll see you two at the table then." Angela smiled again and turned to get her lunch.

"Hello beautiful!" I gently kissed Bella on her perfectly pink lips. Her temperature was higher now, almost matching my own. I pushed to sick feeling away. "Hungry?"

"Somehow, I think you already know the answer to that." Her stomach growled just then, we both laughed.

"Lets go then, I'm starving too."

We piled two trays high with food, pizza, a few burgers, salads and fruits. Barely making it to the table where Bella's friends were seated. Eyes were wide as Bella began to devour slice after slice of pizza, then moving onto a burger and finally a salad and some fruit, leaving the rest for me. Even my mouth was agape when finally she looked up.

"What?" she asked mouth full of honeydew.

"Nothing, just wondering how it is you ate all of that." Mike was leaning away toward the guy named Ben. "When did you get so hungry anyway?"

"I think its good when a woman can eat. I love when Angela eats, and... Never mind." Angela shot him a mean look and then her face went back to normal gentle features.

"I didn't eat last night, breakfast either. So, I'm a little hungry." Bella looked toward Mike, giving a slight attitude. "Besides, Jake has us all beat. Her eyes met my own as I slid the last pizza slice into my face.

"Speaking of food, Saturday, remember? Plans to eat, possibly a movie? I really want to go." Angela changed the subject very graciously.

"Uh, yeah, I asked Jessica to go too, she might bring Lauren, and Eric. Definitely dinner though, because Bella and I have to work late." What a dumb ass. Mike wasn't my favorite person, he grated heavily on my nerves.

Bella rested her hand gently on my thigh, like she knew my displeasure. The touch sent electricity through every nerve in my body, I craved this from her, this closeness. I had to learn to control myself, breathing deeply, I refocused on the conversation.

"... In for sure. What time though, with work, I won't be ready for the night until about 7pm." Bella's hand still remained on my thigh. I had forgotten about everything pertaining to anything besides last night.

"I could bring a few friends too, have you guys meet my friends too." Trying desperately to be a part of Bella's group so I didn't seem too distant.

"Aren't you like a freshman?" Okay, control yourself Jake, he's just a puke.

"Well actually, I was tested today and they moved me from being a sophomore to senior! So looks like I'll be graduating with all of you." A look of shock spread across the twits face, but the look Bella gave me, melted away the frustration. She was full of adoration and pride in me. Smiling, I kissed her cheek. "Surprised?" I asked her knowing the answer.

"I am, but I guess not really. You're really a senior now?" I nodded.

"I believe it! Bella's really smart too, so maybe Quileutes are advanced or something." Angela beamed clearly happy for my accomplishment. I didn't even know this girl, or so she said, and she was accepting of me and my presence here. She was perceptive too. She knew something. I could tell. She hinted at her knowledge just now.

"Yeah, something like that." Repeating what Angela had said earlier. "So bring my friends? Or are our advanced people too much for you to handle Mike?" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth, but the challenge had been brought. Let's see what this moron has to say.

"I'm not sure that it's too much to handle it's more of the fact that I thought you were too young to hang out with the big boys." Mike leaned back as the silence fell upon every lip in the room.

Smiling, not wavering once to show my true anger, sliding my plastic chair backward. It's metal legs squealing angrily against the tile floor. Standing, I pushed my chest a little to allow Mike's laughter to get caught in his throat. Standing at my full 6'7" height, I looked at him directly in his eyes, still smiling.

"That's alright man. We'll just have to have something out my way. Bonfire maybe, I bet the girls would love the parties we throw down at the Res, you know. 'Cuz we little boys, we have to compensate for so much. Come on Bella, I think we have some planning to do." Helping Bella from her seat, I turned to Angela, "Seriously though, tonight, bonfire, we'll supply the food." I walked away with Bella. Leaving the probing eyes on Mike's beat red face, his mouth still open trying to figure out what to say.

Outside the lunchroom, Bella attacked me with kisses, after jumping into my arms.

"You are absolutely amazing. I"m so glad you're here, I was really getting tired of his mouth." Her eyes reflected her admiration as she inched closer to my face. It was difficult to control myself yet again, not wanting to, I spoke before our lips could meet.

"Bella, I can't promise you I can control myself. I don't want to be in this position, here," I motioned with my arm around us at the hallways. "In school. I want this to be right. To be special and my wolf, consumes so much of my world, my life, I want control over at least one thing, well two." Kissing her forehead, I set her back down to the multicolored tile floor.

"I know Jake, I just can't help it, I"m so drawn to you. I need you." She was lost in thought for a moment, I waited. "did you catch onto Angela? She knows something doesn't she?" Before I could say a word, the bell rang and student's were filing into the hallway quickly, either to second lunch or to class.

"English 12 or English lit Jacob?" The voice was strangely out of place here in the hallways of Forks high.

Turning, almost too quickly to meet the smiling face before me, His hand brought an incredibly green apple up to his smirking lips. The crunch rang loud in my ears despite the deafening noise around me.

"Just wondering, after lunch I've got English Lit. Pretty sure Bella does too, considering I asked for her specific schedule, I'm assuming you did too. Shall we, Jake, Bella?" His arms went around our necks with such ease, like this was how it had always been, walking down this hall with him. Knowing it was for Bella, for her safety that he was here, knowing he cared just as much as I did, I felt better about him being here.

The bell had rung already, we were late, and I'm pretty sure intentionally. The apple was now a core as he tossed it into the trash can at the end of the hall, before we turned the corner. He let go of us and pushed the door open to let us in first, coming in after me.

"Hey teach! This here is Jacob, and I'm Paul, where do we sit?"


	8. Chapter 8

**SEALED WITH A KISS**

**Ch. 8**

**Paul P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Myers owns all characters and original plot. No intended copy write infringement.

Running deep in the forest, sniffing for the vomit inducing scent, I had finally caught wind of it. Familiar, yet only through the memory we had from Sam. It was so angering, we had all felt the burning as the stench filled his nostrils, as he searched mercilessly for Bella. Older scents and then finally the new trail, dissolving into Bella's distinct scent. There was something so profoundly revolting about this particular leech, it was very nearly maddening for me. I couldn't quite figure out the profound need to rip him to shreds, then I seen him, glittering in the single shard of light that had broken through the tree's barrier. I felt the low growl emanate from my chest before I had time to realize what I was doing. Crouching low to the moist earth, I was ready to tear into his smug smiling stone ass at the drop of a hat.

"Paul is it? I wouldn't do that If I were you, no need to be hateful. I'm only here for Bella's safety, not to take her from Jacob. You see, Victoria was in Volterra, the same time I was sent for a... A _favor _of sorts for my dear father Carlisle. She wanted help in the destruction of Bella, and my family as well of course. Little did she know the Volturri is also an extension of my family. Needless to say, what Alice saw was the Volturri aiding in the protection of Bella. She is after all the Oracle. A very valuable asset to your, tribe." He smiled again, barring all of his disgusting glistening razors he called teeth. Edward lifted his hands and straightened his seemingly perfect white button up shirt, as I fought back the bile.

_~SAM~: "Paul, please don't attack yet, what color are his eyes?"_ The bastard was obviously reading my thoughts, looking straight into my eyes to prove his innocence. The golden hue was obvious, he hadn't fed on any humans as of late, so I had no justifiable reason to turn him into a heap of ash.

_~PAUL~: "Smug ass leech. He makes me sick. He's good, nothing to indicate a broken treaty._" I sat back on my haunches waiting for my brothers to join me here at this oh so joyous reconnection with the Cullen's.

I watched as Sam was making his way toward the line when he stopped abruptly. I smelled the leeches, yet another memory he shared came to mind. It was the doctor and his mate. His alabaster skin was set against the soft blonde hair, it reminded me of a fairy tale, and then I'd remembered my own form. His mate was less the thing out of books and more someone I had to connect to maybe an orphanage or maybe a convent. She was sweet and demure. Her golden brown hair billowing in the mild wind. She had the presence of a mother, not my mother, but like ones you seen on TV.

"OH, thank God, it's you Sam. We thought we could use Edward to help us. We had left to speak with my old friends from the Vulturri. They had said we needed to come for a visit, and speak about our recent departure from Forks, but when we got there..." His words trailed, and he looked scared.

I turned my attention back the leech just in time to see the tiny pixie bloodsucker emerging from the trees on the Cullen's side. These two were like an add for Abercrombie and Fitch, it was disgusting. I could probably pay for my entire life with the amount of money this chick spent on clothing.

"Yes, well, we have an image to portray. People make an assumption of you in the first 30 seconds, what does your attire say about you?" He smiled again and chuckled low, to himself. The tiny leech did the same.

Something was off, and I tried searching for the others minds. The gap between Sam and I was closing quickly, I could smell the other leeches and my brothers from all sides. Sam was blocking something from us. Maybe because of the mind reader. Either way, it was turning out to be a seriously lame morning. We all were desperately trying to conceal our worries and astonishment from these dead bodies. I was so aware of the hatred now it was hard to sit still.

"Good, they're all on their way, Carlisle and Esme as well. Now we can have our little meeting. It's been a long time coming don't you think?" Eddie said with a note of sarcasm. He folded his arms in an irritated way and took no apparent notice when Jared and Embry came into the clearing. Or when the doctor and his mate showed up either. The pixie looked squeamish, like she had something fowl in her mouth, at the site of her supposed parents. They had kept a good distance from each other, it was weird.

Sam had made it to the clearing and took his place beside me. The others falling in around us. Behind Edward and Alice, four more leeches came from absolutely nowhere, three were recognizable, the fourth was unknown. The three familiar bloodsuckers were Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. The fourth, was a supremely blonde super model type with a matching attitude. I could tell by her stance that she thought quite highly of herself. Especially after she laced her arm through Eddie's. His look was of love, and lust and nothing else. He gave himself away, I assumed this was why he had decided to leave poor Bella in the woods alone to fend for herself while got his jollies off with trampy vamp over there.

"Watch your thoughts pup! Let's not even begin to touch on the trash you have a collection of in your mind. Besides, nothing precious Bella has even touches on Tanya. Lets be real here, I left Bella for her, yes. I should have done it in a more gentlemanly way, yes. The past is in the past, well, for now anyway. So lets get to the point of this meeting. The Volturri is after Bella for the obvious reasons. We will make an addition to the treaty, acting as aid to her protection, the line doesn't exist. You leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. We also, will not venture onto your domestic lands. Strictly forest for us. Destruction of Aro, Marcus, and Caius, that's the head of their operation as you would say, is a necessity. Victoria was destroyed by them as a way of keeping her from forming her little newborn army. Such a moron when it comes to planning, that one was." He laughs and wraps his arm around the skinny bitch vamp, pulling her closer to him.

"We will take leave of this place as soon as the war is ended. You will speak to me, and ONLY me when we need to reconvene. Understood? OK, lets get out of here, shall we?" Edward takes hold of twiggy's hand and kisses it, the lust evident on his stone features, before he picks her up and speeds away into the trees opposite us.

Sam is first to address the situation, giving us a recap of what was said between him and doc. Its shocking! I knew something was way off.

_ ~Jared~: "You mean to tell me that dear ole Eddie over there is part of the Volturri? So he's scamming us right now? Acting like the leader, so he can get Bella and turn her so she can be Aro's consolation prize for what? Just being really damn old?" _He whimpered and sat back on his haunches.

_~Paul~: "I think the pixie is part of it. She isn't moving, and weren't her and the southerner mated? They haven't even made a move to touch or anything. What the hell is this?"_ I couldn't stand it. I had to have some answers before I could go on with my day. There was so much that was thrown on us in the last twenty-four hours, and it was starting to mess me up.

Just then, the little Pixie exhaled, and reached for Jasper, pushing herself into his awaiting arms. He closed is eyes as he rested his head upon hers. Okay, something was definitely up. This was erratic behavior for their kind. To be separate from a mate was virtually unheard of. Then she began to speak and the other relaxed as well and came to the foreground in front of the treaty line.

"Its been so hard to be away from you love." Alice whispered to her lover, eyes still closed. "I have to tell them or they'll think ill of me, I'm only doing whats right. So we can all move on from this, alive, and safe."

She uncurled herself from the clutches of her mate and looked at us, Sam in particular.

"Do not phase yet, not until you are safely away from this line. He is part of the Volturri, he and Tanya both. I had to pose as an ally to save my family from his need to acquire Bella at any cost. They want her, to turn her so she can help them with their dominance. Her power was intended to help your tribe flourish and withstand the threats of our kind on your people. She wasn't ever supposed to be involved in this, Edward insisted that we pose as high school students to gain the people's trust. We generally don't assimilate to surroundings, but this time he insisted upon it. Thats when I seen his need to gain Bella's trust." She backed away to allow for Carlisle to speak.

"He smelled her, almost killed her. He knew then that she was something different. She's the oracle, and Jacob, he's the alpha is he not?" He waited for Sam to reply. Sam did, with a movement of his giant head similar to a shake. "His intentions are as Alice has told you, but the newborn army has been created. The Volturri has been creating them for awhile now, for moments just as these. Bella is in danger. She has to be protected. We suggest that you take precautions, people at her school, maybe enrolling? I'm not sure how you would be able to pull it all off. This is all intended to take place in a months time. Its enough time to train your wolves for the fight." Carlisle stepped back, and then Jasper stepped forward.

"Hello," he said tilting his head, and smiling. "I know its hard to take all of this in. We have to pretend its all in our best interest to go along with Edward. The thing is, we could really help you. I could maybe teach you about newborns and fighting techniques for the war we are about to be fighting." His accent was prominent and I had a feeling I could trust him. He just didn't seem like he was a fan of Edwards, and I was down with that.

"I can hear him coming back. We'll find you later Sam. Can we meet at the line later? With all of your wolves?" Esme was concerned for us, you could see it in her face. Sam shook his head again. "Okay, GO!" And just like that they were gone, and we were running toward Sam and Emily's house.

_~Sam~: "We need someone to take a place at Forks High School. Someone who will do their best to protect Bella. She's more than just the oracle. She's got the fever too! She's something we don't know anything about. We have to see Billy and Old Quil very soon."_ Sam came to skidding halt at the tree line just outside the yard of his home. We quickly phased and dressed in our cut offs.

In the yard, we all looked similar with our emotions displayed on our faces, hatred and disgust, then Sam spoke again. "So who wants to transfer schools?"

The urge to speak overwhelmed me. I had the need to protect Bella, it was irrational for someone like me. I wasn't like the rest. I wasn't from any home where even one parent gave a damn about me, I was alone, a lone wolf you could say. It was insane to think this way. I needed to stand up for her, right beside Jake. Man, this was weird, I really didn't even like Jake either.

"I will Sam. I'll go. When do I start?" I asked, ignoring the stares and gasps from my fellow pack mates.

"Uh, well, are you sure Paul? You don't really like Bella or Jacob really for that matter." Sam was astonished at my willingness to go.

"Yeah, I said I'd go right? No one else spoke up, and I feel this need to help her, like I'm supposed to protect her? Not the way Jake feels but it's still a need. Is there a problem with me going?" This was unnecessary, I volunteered and I wasn't being my usual tantrum throwing self. I wanted to go, I wanted to help.

"No, there's no problem, I just wasn't expecting it to be you. You can go, get your stuff ready now, be to school by at least lunch time. Billy and I will situate the rest." Sam was already leading the others into to his tiny bungalow, and I was left to collect my school things and head to Forks.

On my way back to my place, I thought about what had brought me to this conclusion about Bella. How I had come from being callous and nearing hurtful toward her in the past, to wanting the best for her? I didn't understand, until I had remembered Jake phasing the night before. His thoughts, his dreams being recalled. One particular dream had stood out. Our dreams before phasing were extremely vivid, so much so that it was embedded into your brain when you woke up. The thing is, we are actually seeing the future, our wolves become more dominate, coming to the surface, showing us our destiny. Jake's last dream before the phase was intense, it stirred emotions in me that I had never thought possible, it was so detailed, like it was really happening.

I was standing, as Jake, at an alter, our elders in the front rows of the seats of the tiny chapel. Tears stung at my eyes as I seen her figure at the end of the plum isle runner. Adorned in white satin, lace and crystals, I nearly ran to her. Charlie escorted her down the isle to me and placed her delicate hand in mine, after shaking my hand and sweeping a stray tear from his cheek with his finger. The vows were exchanged and as Jake, I lifted her veil from her face to give her a kiss. Her face was a mirror of her heart. She was exuding love, she was perfect.

The scene changed, dissolved into a darker setting, a fire blazed in a fireplace. The mood was heavy with love and desire, and I felt instantly ashamed by having seen this future. Even now as I was merely recalling the memory, my face flamed and I looked down with embarrassment. The blankets and pillows were strewn across the floor, illuminated by the warm light of the fire. The light danced across Bella's pale skin, she was flushed, grasping at my back. The intimacy in this moment make ME blush, and its pretty hard to do that.

Yet another scene had occurred in this dream sequence. A sterile room, one from the women's clinic here on the rez. Bella lay in the bed, sweaty, hair stuck to her forehead, she glowed with happiness, waving me to her side. The nurse came quickly with the tiny bundle in her arms. Setting the blanketed newborn gently into Bella's waiting arms. The delicate cry that escaped the small baby warmed me so much, it was shocking. For the first time I had witnessed what a family really was.

Tears had managed to form in my eyes as I recalled the love between Bella and Jacob. I had to blink them away, but one escaped, sliding gingerly down my dirty cheek. Standing in the bathroom of the tiny home my mom and dad had once shared brought me back to reality. These dreams weren't even my own and I had felt so much a part of them. I had come to see Bella and Jake both in a different light. She was the force to protect our people in so many ways and Jake was to lead us, it was like I had been blind this whole time. I hadn't seen them for who they really were until last night. She was speaking the language of our ancestors and she too would become pack. We were family, no matter how spread out, we were all a part of this together.

I really had lost all sense of time and space going through the emotions of the last day, that the next thing I knew it was nearing 11 o'clock, and I was showered and dressed and fed, standing next to my beat up 73' Oldsmobile Omega my dad left me. I couldn't understand the way it had worked itself out, but I was leaving the reservation and heading to the high school by the time I even comprehended the severity of my actions this morning.

This was too funny, the looks on the pale face's, well, faces! I could get used to this, chicks staring 'cuz they want me and their dudes staring 'cuz I might take their chicks! HA! I decided to find Jake and Bella, and make my presence known.

"English 12 or English Lit Jacob?" I asked smiling, knowing the reaction my presence would cause.

There was silence from both of them as I put my arms around their necks and walked us to class. As I pushed open the door to the room, I let them enter first, tossing my apple core into the trash can next to the teacher's desk.

"Hey teach, this is Jacob, and I'm Paul, where do we sit?" I asked casually awaiting an answer from the astonished teacher before us. We must have been a good foot taller than the poor guy, and he was beside himself.

He gave us the last two seats near Bella in the back of the room. Jacob to her right and me to her left. This teacher began his lesson, and I could swear, a kindergarten class could follow him. He was a serious form of moron. I swear, we did all this stuff freshman year. I could recite Shakespeare to this guy from memory and teach him something new. Oh well, easy A I guess.

We had all finished the assignment before the bell rang. Triumphantly, I packed up my belongings and made my way to the teachers desk.

"And how may I help you Paul?" This guy was almost shaking as I towered over him.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that this assignment was all we had to do. I'm already finished." I set the page down on the desk top. His were like saucers as Bella and then Jake did the same thing.

"You can, uh, you , uh..." He swallowed audibly. "I guess go over the chapter again..." The sentence trailed as two more pages accompanied mine on the wooden surface. The last of the students had filed out, leaving only the three of us and the teacher. How had I not gotten this guys name down yet?

"You two tested as seniors? This is the highest level of English available here. Astounding. I just might have to set you three up with an accelerated course." He finally found his voice. No longer scared to death I see. "This could be fun. Alright, review the chapter and tomorrow, I"ll have a game plan. I knew Bella was smart, but you boys, what are they teaching you out there on the rez?" His smile indicated he knew something he wasn't telling. "Good day!" The papers disappeared into the brief case resting near the leg of the rolling chair he was sitting in. How had we suddenly come to this point? How had Sam and Billy gotten us enrolled in mere hours? I pushed the nagging feelings away and accompanied my friends to the class room door.

Leaving the class room, I spoke to Jacob. "We need to talk Jake, had some interesting stuff happen this morning... It's not good... At all."

"Can we talk now?" Jacob asked Bella. So weird, how they tuck their tails between their legs with their imprints, like she's going to lop off his head for talking to someone, or doing anything for that matter.

"Uh, Jake, we still have a couple more classes, maybe you should wait until after school to talk about pack stuff. We don't need anyone questioning more than they already are. I'll drive to La Push, you two run?" She looked at him questioningly.

"I like the way you're thinking Bella. That way I can replay the meeting for ya Jake. Lets get this day over with." We had intentionally waited until the bell had rung and the students had cleared to start our conversation. It was like intuition. We walked the empty hallways in silence, bearing the weight of our secret together. It felt good to be at peace with Jacob and Bella. We were family, and nothing would separate us now. When did I become so weak and sentimental?

"It's not weakness, you just understand the pack better, what it is to be part of it, for each brother to be a part of you. None are separate, it's one fluid movement when you all act upon your instinct. I can feel the connection. The strengths you draw from one another. Bella is your wolf mother of sorts, your shield. Not a wolf herself, but your nurturer and protector. She brings out your good qualities." The three of us had stopped dead in our tracks. Bella was the most shocked.

The girl couldn't have been less inconspicuous. Her deep coffee colored hair was tied back into a sweet bun at the back of her head. The grasses she pushed up her nose hid her face more than anything, yet the features were distinct. The bronze of her skin, the fullness of her lips, and the slight almond shape of her eyes, she was most definitely Quileute. I couldn't help but a little irked that there were outsiders among us, so to speak. Bella had been of the Clearwater bloodline, and no one had said anything. Now this girl, whoever she was, was obviously one of us. I was ready for an explanation.

"It will have to wait Paul. I'll follow Bella to La Push, Sam will know I'm coming. See you after school." She had rendered us speechless, and just as fast as she had appeared, she was gone, rounding a corner and disappearing.

"Who in the hell was that?" This day was getting really out of hand. My anger was evident in my questioning.

"Angela, Angela Weber." Bella half whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sealed With A Kiss**

**Ch. 9**

**B.P.O.V**

A/N: This is taking a path of supe that I didn't really intend to follow, nor did I think I could write. It's very empowering for Bella in this chapter. I feel that she was so subdued and it pissed me off. I am not one to let someone tell me how to be or think, or anything really. I do have a very traditional role in my day to day life, but within that tradition, I have found myself to be more than capable of being a strong woman. Bella finds herself in this chapter, she finds what she has always thought was inside her. Let me tell you, Edward is not given the best of light in this fic. So, if you are all about Eddie being a good little choir boy and such, dip out now, because he will not be forgivable. ~Sarai 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT, I don't own anything pertaining to the original story line. SM owns it.**

****

This day was beyond crazy, to say the least. First waking up to Jacob, that was great. Then going to school with him, and the male dominance demonstration in the cafeteria with Mike. Like I was a bone to be fought over. I could have lived without that one. Paul, that was a seriously interesting thing to see, how he had finished his work, before I had. Then there was Angela, that was the part I couldn't quite wrap my head around. She had put an overwhelmingly large load upon my shoulders without even knowing it.

Something was bothering me. Something was wrong. It was hot, and I could feel the prickly heat traveling down my arms and legs, from where it stemmed inside of my stomach. I ignored it and continued to toss the volley ball into the air, attempting to serve it over the dilapidated net. What was going on with me? I was dreaming about some profoundly strange things, and having these nagging feelings about things. It wasn't something I had relied upon. How much could I really count on my feelings? I needed to look into what the Cullen's were doing. They were so intertwined within this mess, and the cause of some of it. They just couldn't get that they weren't good for me. The stupid note in my floor boards had ripped my world apart. Poor Jake, and the other wolf boys, my wolf boys. I had to protect them somehow. I felt so strongly now, something really was wrong, how could I ever protect them? I can't even toss this damn ball over the net. The heat was all over me now, flowing in the blood that pumped through out my entire body, and I was getting angry, I could feel the shaking begin.

"OH! GOD!" I yelled, forgetting where I was momentarily, while I was consumed by my thoughts.

The entire gymnasium had turned to look at me. This class was so uneventful with tossing these balls around, that my peers were able to hear my obvious frustration. They had gone completely silent and even the balls had ceased their dribbling.

"Sorry guys, I'm just ready for the day to be over with, you know?" I tried to look sweet and innocent again. I could tell that I had failed horribly, but a few friends had agreed and I was instantly happy that I didn't share this class with my boys, Jacob and Paul.

"Hey, Bella, you OK? It just doesn't seem like you are, like it's the class making you so upset. You can tell me, you know, anything." Mike asked, so eager to know my every thought and feeling. It made me so angry, more so than the damn Cullen's and their notes, and their existence.

"I'm _fine _Mike, thanks." I said acidly, hitting the ball over the net with nearly perfect accuracy.

If it was silent before when I had my previous outburst, I was sadly mistaken. Crickets were out and I heard them clearly, no one was breathing, or moving or blinking even. I was done, I wasn't going to hang around here and wait for more prying, enraging questions to be asked. I turned on my heal and stalked off to the locker room. I was so angry, I could feel my pulse, and my skin was almost unbearable. This was crap, I was better than this, who were those people I called friends? My uniform for gym was already off and being forcefully shoved into my back pack. Lifting the clothes from the locker, I realized how much like Alice's they were. How I had changed so much, I was virtually unrecognizable as Bella. Bella, who the hell was that? The person I seen in the mirror when I had changed clothes wasn't Bella, it was someone entirely different. My hair was smooth and held up with pins and elastics. My stupid bright pink shirt was one that would have made Alice so happy, it was frilly and lacy, pepto bismal looking. Dear God, who is this person?

I'd had had enough, the locker door was clicking shut as I was slinging my back pack onto my shoulder. The class had obviously resumed in my absence. The squeaking of gummy soled shoes on the rubber topped gym floor was terribly loud. It was nearing painful as I walked by the students running and skidding to a stop as they looked at me. The eyes upon me were causing me more agitation, and my temperature was rising. The students were whispering now, and their cruel words only added fuel to the flames. It wasn't that I was hurt, but that I was angry that they would say anything about me at all. Before I turned around and raged at the idiots, I left the through the double doors, letting them slam behind me.

Cool air rushed at my face, and I inhaled deeply. It wasn't exactly fresh, but it was better than the dank sweat filled environment I had just been in. After taking several deep breathes, I had managed to calm down some. I moved in the general direction of the front of the building, hoping I could make it to my truck without getting caught by the teachers for being out of class. Rounding the last corner before the office and the exit to the parking lot, the smell hit me. It was sickly sweet, mixed with smoke from a fire, or maybe bleach? It attacked my gag reflex, and I felt the bile rise in my already burning throat. Swallowing hard, I took another attempt at breathing, but my sinuses burned violently, and the shaking from within was starting again. The odor was wafting through the open office door, and I slowly went to stand just outside it, peeking in. I almost didn't believe what I was seeing. How could he do this? Come back here, and to school of all places. He had some nerve, but I realized just what he was doing when I listened to the conversation already in progress.

"I just need to tell them something important, its concerning family. We are very close you see. I just need schedules and such. Could you help me out?" Edward's voice was smooth and inviting. He could have talked someone into robbing a bank if they weren't careful.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, I'm not at liberty to disclose information _OF ANY KIND_, to _anyone_. Perhaps you could wait _outside_ for them. If they are indeed students here, they should be getting out of class quite soon. In fact, you could wait here in hopes that they would walk by. Or maybe call them, text?" This secretary was trying to say something more, and as she stood she tilted her head toward the parking lot. Her blue green eyes met my own and I knew she was telling me to leave. The last I seen of her, she was engaging Edward in another conversation. About his family, and how they knew Jacob and Paul.

I didn't wait around to hear his answer or if he even did, I was flying through the foyer and down the steps. Not looking behind me, always keeping my eyes on my bright red truck at the back of the lot. Not once did I trip or stumble. I was floating across the lot, speeding and jumping over medians. Keys in hand, I had made it safely and unscathed to my sturdy vehicle, but just as my key slipped into the key hole, I smelt it again, that wretched scent. It was too hard to control my stomach now, I turned away from my door dropping my back pack and surrendered to the gagging. A pair of black leather shoes, very expensive looking, were assaulted by my lunch as it left me. I couldn't help it, something was happening to me, and I wasn't in control of it.

"Absolutely foul! What is wrong with you Bella?" The words were icy and accusing when Edward spoke. I couldn't look at him just yet, for another wave of nausea threatened me, and I retched onto the stuffy shoes once more.

Wiping my mouth with my sleeve, I wished I had at least a stick of gum in my bag, but I knew I had no such luck. This was not my day. I could see the malice in his dark eyes. Shadows had began to form under them and Edward was on guard, waiting for something to happen.

"That was very unlike you Bella, you didn't even stumble when you ran. You made it from the steps to the truck in record speed, for a human. Very impressive. You've become quite elegant, graceful even. How did this happen?" He was inching closer, I could see the intent was to grab me.

Somehow my instincts were in control now, not the fear that was growing within me. "It's really none of your business Edward. I am not your business anymore. Don't you think you should be on your way? We all know that the La Push gang has nothing to do with you and your family. So just leave, like you never existed." I said, picking up my back pack and removing the key from the door.

Opening the door to the truck, I glanced back, Edward was shocked, I could feel it. He was angry now too, and inching toward me. I started the engine and put it into gear before stimping on the gas. I was barreling out of the school parking lot, and onto the street toward La Push, I was lucky if I could make to the treaty line without throwing a rod. Edward was racing behind my truck, his form was clear in my rear view mirror, I pushed into the pedal even more. My poor truck, this very well may be its last journey, it was shimmying and shaking down the deserted road. Once I seen the treaty line, I began to ease up on the gas, and Edward should have stopped, but he didn't. Instead, he came around to the driver side and reached for my door handle. My foot found the gas pedal once more and I lurched forward, leaving the truck door firmly in Edwards grip. I was stunned for a moment and then was desperate to find a wolf, or anyone really for that matter.

"You can't get away from me Bella!" he yelled as he too sped up to catch me.

Fear gave way to the burning I'd felt at school, it never really had went away. My hearing was fading, and I was aware of the movement around me in the forest. Gray fur with dark spots had come into view, and I locked onto the life form. It was Embry and like I had done last night, I tapped into his mind.

_"Embry, it's Bella, I need your help. Edward is after me. He crossed the treaty line."_

Showing him the images of my day leading up to now, I was aware of Edward trying to penetrate Embry's mind. He couldn't, he was blocked, and when he realized this, he turned his attention back to me. His lips were moving but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I really didn't care, but It was distracting none the less.

_"Oh thank goodness Bella! Jake called me and said you were gone from school, so I came out here to see if you would drive by. I see the leech now, stop the truck and I'll jump him. The others are on their way. Sam is closest he'll be here soon__."_

I slammed on the break just in time to see the giant wolf leaping out of the foliage and onto my former boyfriend's body. Embry's jaws were agape and managed to snap shut around Edward's shoulder. The wolf was tearing the chunk from the stone body when three other wolves had come into the dirt road. We were surrounded by forest and the leech was surrounded by us. He had nowhere to turn. Exiting the truck, I heard the snap of the piece of the vampire being removed completely from his body. My hearing had returned, and growls erupted from the wolves and leech alike.

"What do you want bloodsucker? Do you want them to rip you apart? I'll let them, I'll set fire to you myself." I couldn't tell you where my new found strength came from, but it certainly felt good.

"I have to collect you. You are very valuable, not to me, but to Aro. The Volturri..." He was struggling now, to stand up with Embry biting into him again. "I need to bring you to them, so they may turn you and use you to decimate this tribe." He was looking rather smug now despite his predicament.

"There's something wrong. Em, back away, get away from him!" I felt the icy grip on my hair after the last word escaped my lips.

The wolves were crouching now, growling and ready for a fight. The hand that held me up by my hair turned me slowly toward them. This bloodsucker was new to me, I'd never seen her before, but her scent was similar to Edward's, just a bit more feminine. Her hair was golden like her eyes, and fell in wild ringlets down her back. She was slender, yet full in the right places, I could tell she was Edward's mate. He didn't' need to say anything, I knew this was Tanya. She was exuding pride and possessiveness, I could feel it. She lifted a single finger, and it shown brightly in the sunlight.

"You, call off the dogs, or you won't like how I repay you for Edward's missing pieces." Her voice was like bells ringing and it caused a dull ache in my ear drum.

"Stand down Embry, it's OK. I'll be alright. Jake, I'm OK, I'll handle it. Paul, Sam, I will take care of it, I promise." I knew somehow that they were concerned, and I was suddenly aware the Jared wasn't here. He must be helping with the new recruits, and I was glad that they weren't here.

"Good girl. Now, get up Edward, gather yourself, and stand beside me." She was a dominate wench that was for sure. Her finger never left the front of my face, it only came closer until it touched the flesh of my cheek. The long blood colored nail was embedding itself into my skin, and I winced with pain. "Good, listen to me carefully. I'm going to put you down, and you will come with us to the Cullen's house, to wait for our masters. You will be one of us, and you will not fight me, or I will take your pups over there and break their necks in front of you." The grip in my hair was tightening as my feet dangled above the dry earth.

"Yes, I will." But I was just feeling the burning come to life within me. Every inch of my body was on fire, and I felt the tips of my teeth ache even. Tanya's finger was literally inside of my face and it positively enraged me, she was gouging my flesh. To teach me a lesson? Retribution? I have no clue, but it hurt like hell. I was breathing hard now and she took note of it, retracting her finger out of my skin.

"What are you doing?" She was just a little scared now, I could feel it. I could see her stoney mask break just for a moment when my eyes dilated, and the burning coursed through my veins at a heightened speed.

Two of the four wolves had phased back to human form, Jacob and Paul, they were preparing to help me when I let the fire take over. My hearing had gone again, and my vision was different. I seen the life coursing through their bodies and the venom coursing through the leeches. I was nearing insanity from the pain, when my foot connected with the blonde's face. Her grip loosened and I fell to my feet and hands on the ground. This was absolutely amazing, this surge of power coursing through me. I was in control now, I had them where I wanted them. Wounded and waiting to see what I was going to do next. This was so new to me, I wasn't at all sure of what I was or what I was capable of, but I knew that I was a force to be reckoned with now. I was the protector and thing to be scared of. My teeth where they had ached moments earlier were longer and sharper. Nails I had once cut close to the skin of my fingers were longer as well, and equally as sharp. I wasn't a shifter, a wolf. I was something else, I had the ability to see life and death within the beings I was surrounded by. I could feel their emotions and see through their every thought. Everything they had done in their life was open and waiting for me to see it. Tilting my head up, my eyes met with the blonde disfigured leech. The blow to ther perfect face had knocked a piece of her lip off and she was holding her hand to her face like it would make a difference.

Tanya, she had been waiting for the moment when Edward would come to his senses and be her mate. She was always in alliance with the Voturri, and brought Edward to them. She was in total control of everything. I was the gift for her beloved Aro, and she wouldn't leave until I was captured. Miss Tanya had another thing coming. I was crouching now, watching her every move. Golden eyes darting, betrayed her, she was looking for a way out of the here. She wasn't leaving in one piece. I ran at her so quickly, she didn't see me coming. Her head was first to go, then her limbs and finally her body was in a mound of twitchy chunks and Sam had already lit the match, tossing it onto her sickening smelling body. The plumes of violet smoke were behind me as I turned to Edward. He was in shock, scared to move. Thoughts of other tribes swirled in his mind. He pictured my mother and tried to see the traces of Native in her features. It wasn't coming together, and he wished he'd payed more attention to our time together. He'd heard of someone like me. A protector of sorts, a predator was more like it. He was thinking about how I had come to exist and how he had not known about me. He thought he knew my lineage, but he had made a grave mistake. Somewhere along the way my ancestors had mingled with Apache's or Navajo's. He wondered how my mother had come to settle in Arizona, and her motives behind it. After all, the Apache Reservation was in that particular state. A skin walker, he thought, but the mixing of tribes was unimaginable, how could this be. He wanted so badly to run, but he knew it would be in vein. He never seen me stalk toward him, he never even thought it possible. That I would decimate him, but I did. I took him apart piece by piece and waited for the match to catch the demon on fire.

As the flames licked at the shimmering stones that were once Edward Cullen, I laughed, almost insanely. I had gained much needed information from the vampire. The Volturri were none the wiser, so when they came to fight, they would be sorry they even bothered. A skin walker was what I was. A witch for lack of a better term. I'd definitely need to talk to Billy and my dad.

Watching the smoke rise in the air, Paul and Embry phased back, pulling on their cutoffs and coming closer to me. I'm quite positive that I was frightening because no one came within a three foot radius of me. I could feel the resistance from them, I was the unknown now. They weren't frightened, just apprehensive. Jacob was the first to speak to me.

"Bells..." he wasn't sure what to say. He was thinking my eyes were the same color as a cats but that I hadn't changed much aside from the nails and eyes so I couldn't possibly be one of them. "Are you OK?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I just have a lot going on in my mind. You all are so loud. I can hear your every thought, feel every emotion. Pleas don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I love you all so much, I could never..." I looked at each individual. It was hard to speak with these ridiculous teeth. I was hoping this wasn't permanent, that they were only this way to destroy the threat to my people. "I'm sorry that I frighten you. I'm trying to calm myself. I really am." Sitting on the ground, I closed my eyes and breathed in the woodsy smelling air. It was calming. I felt the teeth receding and my nails too. Breath after breath, until I felt at least somewhat normal.

"I found some things out while I was, well, inside their heads. We should probably have a meeting. It's pretty important."

"Bella, what are you?" It was Paul now, asking me the single most important question. He wasn't scared, just curious, almost excited.

"A skin walker." I whispered. Gaging Paul's reaction, and everyone else's too.

"No way Bella! That's not possible! We don't have those in our legends. How in the hell can you be a skin walker?" Sam was almost screaming at me. He was in disbelief.

"That's what I was wanting this meeting for guys. Lets get the dismantled truck out here and go see the elders please." Angela said crossing her arms, looking quite angry.

"We were trying Angela, but as you can see from the piles of ash, that we got caught up. Where were you when Bella was being chased by an insane Edward Cullen?" Sam was getting angry too now.

"Let's see, I just got word that Aro wants Bella now, he's coming before the end of the week, and we have virtually no time to get ready. Wolves are sprouting up all over La Push, and Bella here is leaping across parking lots and drawing attention to us. I had to fix some memories back at school and get some teachers to help me with the chaos. Come on, this truck needs to get to Jacob's and we need to get to the lodge. No more dawdling." Slight little Angela picked up the truck door and put into the bed of the truck, then returned to own car and started the engine.

"I guess I drive the truck to your house?" I asked Jake, who was still stunned at the overload of information.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll come with you." He wouldn't look at me, he mechanically made his way to cab of the truck and got in.

"We'll meet you at the lodge Bella." Sam gestured for the other two boys to follow him, they obeyed their alpha, and disappeared into the trees.

"Are you alright Jake?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"I think so. I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. You were pretty scary Bells. I've never seen anything like it. A skin walker..." His words trailed and he shook his head. He finally looked at me.

"I love you Bells." He was looking at me with adoration in his eyes. He absolutely meant it.

"I love you too Jake." I started the engine and put the truck into gear.

The ride to the tiny red house was silent, but not uncomfortable. The wind blew softly through the leaves and brought the wonderful smells food cooking and bread baking. My mouth watered and I remembered my cookie tossing earlier.

"Hey Jake, do you think I could brush my teeth before we head to the lodge?" I cut the engine and looked toward him.

"Oh, yeah, of course. We have new tooth brushes in the cabinet above the sink. Go for it. I'm going to grab something from my room." He was already heading into the house, and I followed.

"What do you have to grab Jake?" I was curious.

"Just something I had received in the mail yesterday before we went to your house for dinner. Before, all of this." His arm flailed in the air.

"What is it?"

"It's from your mom actually. I don't want to open it just yet. Not without everyone else being able to help us. It might be about you." He was unsure, he really did want to open it now.

"Well, I'll just go clean up a bit and we can go." without further hesitation, I went to the bathroom in the hall.

My reflection in the mirror was disturbing. I was full of dirt and grime, and dried blood from the blonde leech's finger nail. Turning on the water, I looked through the cabinet and found a tooth brush. The water softened the bristles, after shutting off the water and applying some tooth paste, I brushed my teeth. It felt good, to have the dry bitter taste out of my mouth. So I figured that cleaning my face would help me feel better too. It was fairly pain free when the soap touched the hole in my face. The water finally running clear, I toweled off the water and looked into the mirror. What I seen looking back at me was horrifying. Swallowing back a scream, I shook my head. Again, I looked into the mirror, but the reflection was the same. Long blonde ringlets fell against my back, crystal blue eyes, and a familiar pink pout graces the mirrors surface. The face staring back at me was Tanya's, minus the bloodsucker eyes. I was in shock, and stumbled to the bathroom door, desperately trying to open it. Jake must have heard me making noise because when I finally managed to open the door his face was before me.

"What... Bells? Oh, my..." His sentence was cut off by a female's voice. It was out of place in the tiny house we stood in.

"You really are a skin walker aren't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**SEALED WITH A KISS**

**CH. 10**

**J.P.O.V.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, Stephenie Myers has all claim to original characters.**_

_ A/N: I've had trouble with this. How it would pan out, or if it even would. I know it's so hard losing sparkling moronic characters that are incredibly insecure and jealous of your every breath. However, this is not the dilemma at hand. I'm trying to breach the boundaries of the genetic predisposition for shape shifting/were, to only those inside of the close knit community of La Push, WA. Without further hesitation, a filler chapter at best...~Sarai C._

Twenty-four hours, had it really only been one day? It was the most tiring, dragged out day imaginable. It seemed more believable that I was a werewolf, and not that Bella was a skin walker. Yet, here Bella was standing before me looking identical to the blonde leech she had shredded to pieces just a half an hour ago.

"You really are a skin walker aren't you?" The familiar voice rang out from the other side of the hallway, closer to the kitchen.

Bella and I looked simultaneously toward the source of the question, a pale, sick looking Renee. Her face was full of worry, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. I couldn't blame this woman, I was trying so hard not to phase, my body was shaking as I felt the urge, but I ignored it as best I could. Bella gave me a look of confusion then approached her mother. For each step Bells took toward her mom, Renee took two back. This wasn't going to be a good reunion for them.

"Why are you backing away from me Mom? This isn't one of those times you make a run for it, not time for self preservation. You need to tell me what is going on with me, because I know you have the information I need. Tell me what you know!" Bella demanded. She was all business, folding her arms across her chest. A slight yellow ring was invading the now crystal blue iris, I was getting worried. "Start talking Mom!"

"Let's sit down for a moment, I'm just a little shocked right now." Renee took a seat at the dilapidated kitchen table, placing one hand over her mouth. Her color was something out of a cartoon, it was greenish, like she was going to be sick.

Sitting down, I took in Bella's appearance, it was highly disturbing. The ring was growing, out weighing the blue by a long shot. Veins in her neck were protruding, and beads of sweat were forming in her hairline. Her body now shook as her anger peaked. Unclenching her jaw, she yelled. "I don't have time for this! LOOK at me! I want answers, and I want them now, we have a meeting! OH! The meeting, how can I go there like this? Speed it up Mom, now!" OK, now I was scared too! Bella's eyes were completely yellow, like they had been when she kicked...

"Tanya, the one you took the form of, she was my grandmother's little sister. Your great aunt. I remember seeing pictures and your grandma would talk about her, and how one day she had just disappeared. She went to school, was supposed to pick some bread up from the market on her way home, she never returned. She never even made it school. Tanya was seventeen, had the whole world to look forward too. She was being courted by a boy that had moved here from Lord knows where. He was mysterious, had these golden honey colored eyes. My grandmother said she didn't trust the boy. He wouldn't come into town on days when the rain ceased. He never really spoke much to the family, wouldn't even come to dinner to meet their father and mother. He wasn't human, my grandma told me he was a vampire. I believed her, it was after all, part of your culture.

"When you came to Arizona last year, and Edward was there at the hospital, I knew something was off. I could already feel you changing. The thing is, I wasn't quite positive of what I was seeing. You see, the Quileute boys here, they aren't the only ones who do cool things in the _heat of the moment_. My family comes from a long line of shape shifters, we can take on any form we like. Unfortunately, that also means we get a little stir crazy, we need to be able to move around. Your Dad knows about this by the way, so don't get upset thinking that I just up and left him on account of being able to shift. Back to the story though. My aunt was a smart girl, always getting good grades, she watched children in the neighborhood to earn extra money, but when that boy came around, she was lost. She stopped eating properly, didn't sleep enough, stopped watching the kids, and even slacked in school. It was very one sided, this relationship she had. The boy would keep her from friends, and made her dependent on him, like she couldn't breath without him. It made grandma sick.

"For nearly a year the boy would come around, sneaking in through her window, and watching her at all hours of the day despite what she might be doing. When Edward wouldn't leave the hospital room, I was beside myself. At first I thought he was so devoted to you, but then when Jacob called your father and asked him about you, Edward's demeanor changed. He was very upset that another boy would be so concerned about you. He never let on to you about this, but your Dad and I seen it all happen. He was like a two year in a store throwing a tantrum over not being able to have a piece of candy. He was infuriated, and by what, Jacob showing concern over his best friend in the entire world? What was it he said you did? Fell out of a plate glass window? Give me a break, even I knew that was far fetched." Renee, sat back in the chair, one arm over the back of it. She looked better, her color was beginning to come back in her face. I think the overall shock of seeing Bella must have made her feel like she was losing control.

"So what are you saying then?" Asked Bella through clenched teeth.

"I'm saying that shape shifting has its benefits. I found out what your little sparkle toy was up to out there in Arizona. Setting up the attack so that you would be changed for the Vulturri. He set you up Bella. The only reason it didn't happen was because the others were nice enough, caring enough to step in and save you from blinded decisions. Guys like Edward have a name, wife beater. If he had been given the chance to live, really live, he would've no doubt beat his spouse and even their children. He took my aunt because she was weak, a lot like you were. Tanya was lacking in the self preservation department, unlike me. I took initiative, I tracked him, and I found what I needed. He was a damn fool. Thank you so much for growing up and getting over him. Or you'd be in a gray hooded cloak right now, killing your friends and family.

"I think that you will find all you need to know in that book right there, but for the sake of all who know you, I will tell you whats going on with you Bella. To become a skin walker, you have to kill someone in your family. You can change freely into anything, a fly if you wanted to be on someones wall. You had all of the symptoms. I was hoping I would get here in time, to help you through all of this. Charlie was trying to send you back to me, so I could deal with you in my own environment, also so I could protect you from the _leech_. You have a fever, your moody, not so clumsy anymore. Those yellow eyes you have, mean you're furious, and the shaking means we should probably get you calmed down." Renee was silent for the first time in awhile, but something was different, something was off in this situation. There was more that she wanted to say, but she continued to look at Bella. I turned to look at Bells too, it was not good.

Bella's pupils were growing rapidly, and she was shaking violently. She was sweating all over her body now, her face screwed up in pain.

"It burns so bad, GOSH, it's everywhere now. UGH! I want so bad to just give into it..." She stood up, her body blurring as she did so.

I got up too, grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her out of the tiny room to the front door then out into the lawn. I had to get outside so she didn't phase into, well, I don't know what. Her features were distorted, half her aunt, and half herself. She began to dry heave. She had nothing left inside her stomach, the leeches earlier made sure of that. Before the action started, I decided to put the package from Renee into the rabbit. Upon my return I was greeted by a crazed, blurring figure on the ground. Renee was yelling at me to be careful, to stay back before something awful happened. As Renee was getting carried away, I began to unbutton my cut offs, tossing them aside and standing directly in front of Bells. Her hair was almost completely her own now, and her face was back to normal too, save for her eyes. I took a deep breath, capturing the scent of a Cullen.

"What the hell is wrong with you bloodsuckers?" I yelled into the air, feeling the burning begin to pull in my stomach.

"I was just concerned about Bella, I needed to know if she was turning into..." The little pixie came bounding out of the forest, looking completely beside herself.

"Yeah, well, you're a little late. Some communication from everyone would've been nice about a year ago. Hell, even a couple of days ago. Its too late, I have to help her handle this. Watch out." I yelled and let the fur burst forth. I was instantly linked with Bella..

_~Jacob~ "Bells, you have to give into the burning. Let it become you. You have to or we'll never move past this, you have to be in control of it. I'm here to help you. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."_

The scene before me was heart breaking. Bella writhing in the dirt, covered in blood and bile from dry heaving. She hadn't had anything to regurgitate when she had dry heaved. Her features were distorted again, mixed with something or someone else. There was only silence from her, no thoughts, no pictures, no screams. Nothing. I was scared, she wasn't open at all to me, she was in agony and she was trying to protect me from seeing it, feeling it. I came to her side, and licked away the drying blood from her face, she didn't move.

_~Jacob~ "Bells, if I don't know what's going on, I can't help you. I need to help you, I have to. Please? Let me feel it, please?" _I begged her like a child.

Slowly, I felt the pain, and the urge to claw out of my flesh. I could see into Bella's mind, feel her pain. Phasing was a whole different thing for her, not at all the same as it was for a wolf. My body was useless, but I kept telling Bella to give into it, to let the change happen, despite the burning all over.

Her eyes rolled up into her head as she let me feel her fire running through her entire body. Consuming her body from the inside out. The flesh began to blur, she was becoming something. I tried to stay with her, to help her through it, but my mind couldn't take any more. I passed out.

Alone on the highest cliff, the one that only the bravest boys in La Push would dare to jump from, the wind whipped against my heated flesh. Each gust lapped at my nearly naked form, cooling my skin just slightly, it felt delicious. Something inside of me wasn't whole though, I was broken, and the one who could fix it was gone. This must be how she felt. All those months ago when everyone tried to understand how she could let Edward's departure break her. The pieces of my soul were shattered beyond repair, a tear escaped my gloomy eyes, drying as it ran down my cheek. Shutting my burning eyes, her face filled the void of my eyelids. Her smile so fresh in my mind, beaming brightly, glowing with life and laughter. We had only just begun to share our lives with each other. We only had a few weeks. It was bliss, simply incomparable to anything I've experienced on this earth. Remembering when the hooded figures took my beloved from me, ripped her soul from my own, I pushed my feet into the stoney edge and leapt into air. I had no regard for myself any longer. The air took my breath away and I welcomed it, I wanted my breath to be gone, so when I crashed into the icy waters below, my lifeless body would be swept away. I had no such luck, inhaling one last time before I half attempted bracing myself for the impact.

Colliding with the oceans surface brought me back to the pain inside of me, it was even more unbearable than before. I begged the Gods to let the salty waters take my life, snuff out the flame of my life. My pleading was fruitless, no merciful response came. I let the oceans waves rock me back to shore with little effort on my part. For a long time I lay there on the beach, allowing the tears to flow freely, as I remembered her being taken away from me. The cloaked leeches stealing her away, killing our family, and friends, all that we had held dear. I was so lost in the memories, I hadn't noticed the foot steps or the change in the atmosphere. I alone would be able to hear them, I was the only one left. It didn't matter anyway, I would let them kill me, I had no will to live anyhow, no one to live for. That's when I heard the voice, it lulled me from my wallowing. My misery was put on hold for her, it was almost too good to be true, her sweet soprano tone assuring me things would be better, and she was here to help me. It had to be true, my heart felt better already, my soul was a little less jagged and raw.

"Jake, I knew I'd find you here. I missed you so much." Her sweet voice brought me to my feet, I was ready to go to her.

Stepping forward was my soon to be, would have been, bride. Barefoot, and in a flowing white dress, her creamy arms bare, exposed to the frigid temperature. She was just inside of the tree line waiting with the cloaked ones. She was a striking contrast to them her beauty was soft and delicate, while the others were ugly in every scense. As she began to move forward, out of the greenery, the sun came out from behind a cloud, beams of light and warmth touching the pebbles on the sand and warming them. Bella's exposed flesh made my breathing stop, it glittered in the light beams, and the wind blew once more. The treacherous scent of bleach and sugar assaulted my nostrils, causing my body to shiver and shake with the need to destroy. I was greatly outnumbered, I would no doubt be dead in a matter of minutes if I phased now. Without caring one bit, I gave into the burning from the pit of my stomach, letting the fur break through the tanned skin, shredding my shorts.

"Aren't you happy to see me? I thought you would be happy I was finally here with you. I missed you so much. I miss everyone..." Her words trailed, and she looked out over the water to the shore line of the town that she grew up in. There was no one there now, just a deserted ghost town. "I miss so much, I need you Jake, your touch..." Again she was lost in the scene across the water, shells of what used to be homes. Scorched by the Collector's minions.

A smile spread across her stone face now, she wasn't my Bells anymore. Her teeth shone brightly in the sun, venom glistening on the perfect rows of white. The others laughed, and fell back into the trees once more. She moved forward, gracefully. The urge to rip her apart was beginning to overwhelm me. It didn't matter anymore, the woman I loved didn't exist anymore, she was gone. I was gone.

Heaving my great mass at Bella, I bit into her hard flesh, tearing the bite completely away from her body with a loud crack. She laughed at me, then tossed me aside like I was only a gnat. Again I lunged, taking another chunk. Still Bella laughed at me but did not try to toss me away as before. Repeating the movements, lunging, biting, pulling, until finally she was a pile of rubble, smoking in the cool breeze.

I was reduced to a sobbing naked heap of a man, my body tense and aching. The smell in the air was thick, nauseating, not that of a burnt leech, but it was grossly potent and familiar. It smelled like wood and bodies. Standing, I became aware of my surroundings once more. Night had fallen and I was once again on the edge of the cliff, looking down upon my home, my land, but there was nothing left. It was a wasteland, a funeral pier. The hooded figures emerged from the smoke of my decimated former home, and came forward to the beach below me. The earth was barren and dry. The fire burned high into the sky, eating away at anything living in its path. Slowly, glowing marble hands removed the hoods to reveal themselves to me. Bella was the leader, she looked evil and menacing with her crooked smile and bright red eyes, the hem of her cloak was saturated in the blood of those she had failed. My blood would soon be soaking into the coarse fibers that swathed her venom filled body.

"Come now Jacob. We have work to do." This was all she said to me before those red eyes were even with own.

**THE BROKEN**

**by Coheed and Cambria**

I follow your every move

In a stride that wills disguise

Little markings clue the find

Your red lips speak of painted figures

The teeth of mangled little listeners

The thoughts that hide your rusty scissors

And hooded men singing honesty

Across this violence

Obscurity has no here

The world looks better when you're falling

Grace to comfort enough to crawling

Divided we must pray for the broken, no one can fix us

We are, we'll always be the wronged

Blah blah blah blah

Blah blah blah blah

Your touch seethes of emptiness

The callous tips against the brush

The world's now breaking off to crust

The world looks better when you're falling

Grace to comfort enough to crawling

divided we must pray for the broken, no one can fix us

We are, we'll always be the wronged

We're conspiring, oh

Where was your heart when we needed it most?

Live in denial and I'll be your ghost

There is nothing to let go

Only time will let you know

If you're worth anything and you know then

That I'm giving up way too early

Let the axis turn you free

And destroy everything you love

The world looks better when you're falling

Grace to comfort enough to crawling

Divided we must pray for the broken, no one can fix us

We are, we'll all, we are, we'll all

We are, we'll always be the wronged

_A/N: I wrote the dream sequence before I even heard the song playing. I just so happened to be listening while I was typing, and it was on during the dream sequence. It was a sign. Thanks for reading. I love you all dearly. ~S.C._


	11. Chapter 11

**Sealed With A Kiss**

**Ch. 11**

**B.P.O.V.**

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I own nothing pertaining to THE TWILIGHT SAGA. Stephenie Myer owns all recognizable characters. I only own the idea of S.W.A.K. And Francesca._

This was an awful dream, Jacob was alone and crying on the cliff top, where the boys I loved so much would leap in an effort to show who was strongest. I had let the Volturri take me away, change me, like in the dream I'd had not so long ago. I had come face to face with Jacob, a mere centimeter from him, I could feel his hot breath on my icy skin. The plan was to kill him, "Just one bite..." Jane hissed at me before I jumped to the top of the cliff. I had already allowed him to attempt to destroy me. Jane had made sure I was able to recover. I has virtually indestructible with my other talents under my belt. His onyx eyes were filled with sadness, I longed to touch his sinewy arms, to be comforted by Jake one last time. We had lost everything for these despicable beings that shouldn't exist. Locking my mind with his, I allowed for him to see that I still loved him, that I always would. I was allowing him to destroy me, if he destroyed me, they would have no way to dominate anyone. He lit the match in his pocket, and I let the flames engulf me. With the flames licking at my marble skin, my life flashed before my eyes. Memories from a childhood I had tried desperately to forget began to flood my tear filled eyes. It was a time I had locked deep down in my psyche, a time that was the key to this whole fiasco. A time that until now, I thought was a terrible and horrifying nightmare.

Bouncing around from small towns to large metropolises, never finding whatever it was we were looking for. It always felt wrong somehow. My mom would do odd jobs at weird hours and when the people started to get too close, we would pack up our rickety car and move to the next place. We spent the better part of five years traveling down the west coast, finally settling in Arizona. At the age of ten, my mother met a man, she said he was the love of her life. Phil, would bring her flowers and me a stuffed animal or something of that nature. He would sprint up the three flights of stairs to our apartment, and joke that no other man could flit up to this apartment the way he could. After my twelfth birthday, mom would spend increasing amounts of time with Phil. Sometimes she would have us stay at his place, or he would stay with us. On the nights where he would stay with us, they would sometimes go out later after I fell asleep to get coffee, or go for a walk.

On one night in particular, I woke to the sound of glass breaking. Getting up, I tried to turn on the bedside table lamp, nothing. The same happened with the light switch, I called for my mother and Phil, there was no answer. The phone was in the living room, and I had to get to it. As I made my way, quietly, into the sparse room, I noticed the glass strewn about the floor, and the vertical blinds swaying. The phone rested on the side table next to our sofa. I picked it up and dialed Phil's cell phone number. He had just bought the phone and said in case of an emergency, I should call him. He picked up on the third ring.

"Bella? Are you alright honey?" Phil sounded worried, and there was a rustling in the background. Was he running?

"Uh, I heard a noise, so I came to get the phone, the glass from the sliding door is all over the floor. I can't see anything else, except... Oh, my..." I was whispering, but when I seen them through the swaying blinds, I could no longer speak.

"Bella, what? You see what? Tell me please? I'm almost there, your mother too. Bella, try to get into the bedroom and lock the door." He was yelling now, and I could hear him running.

"Phil... They're red..." Was all I could say as I backed away from the point in front of the patio doors. The backs of my knees hit the couch cushion, and I fell to the floor.

"Bella! Are you there? Bella!" Phil's voice screeched through the cordless receiver lying next to me.

The eyes I'd seen while on the phone with Phil were blood red, intensely, scarily red. They got closer with the passing moments. The phone now had a dial tone and still, I sat in a heep on the floor in front of the thread bare couch. I didn't try to scramble away, or even scream, I let him advance and scoop me up. His arms were icy, and I shivered as the goosebumps rose on my ever increasingly cold flesh. My throat grew dry and I had no way of screaming for help now.

"How handsomely I'll be rewarded for your recovery, and you how easily you have come with me. It's OK Bella, you will have a better life where I am taking you, you'll be part of something... Bigger." His voice was a velvety comforting sound. His boots crunched on the glass just inside of the doors before sweeping past the vertical blinds, he leapt onto the ledge of the patio, and then stepped off.

It was shocking, the lack of concern in his rigid features, and as if I couldn't be any more shocked, he landed on his feet, and instantly began to run. The wind whipped around my face and I couldn't breath. I was glad for it, I wanted to stop breathing. I wanted to die now. This man, or whatever he was, would be my death, I could feel it deep inside of me, he would be the death of me. The faster he got, the harder it was for me to hold my breath. Feeling the edges of my sight and mind begin to go blank, he started to slow.

"Don't you dare try to leave this existence. We need you. My car is just around the corner, hang on until then." He was angry. And turned my face toward his chest.

His scent was nauseating, my sinuses tingled, almost burned. The bile rose in my throat and I retched onto his shirt. He dropped me instantly, and the ground rushed up to meet my backside.

"I can't believe you just did that! How dare you! What is it with you Bella? Is there no end to your enraging acts? Stop your screaming! Just stop!" He was mere inches away from my face now, crimson eyes boring into my own brown ones. The screams escaping my lips were from the agony I felt in my tailbone. There was a pop when I met the concrete. He didn't care, he just wanted to take me somewhere and kill me. His teeth glistened in the dim light of the street lamp, washing his sickly sweet breath onto my face as he screamed at me again. "Stop it! Shut up!"

My face was attacked by his massive, hard hand. The shock of cold was as vile to me as his stench. Again I couldn't breath, his hand was pressed firmly into my face covering both my mouth and my nose. No struggling from me, I just lay there, with his stone hand pressed into my face and allowed the black to take over completely this time. In the distance just before I lost consciousness, I could hear my mother and Phil screaming for James to get away from me. Just before my vision was lost all together, I seen the blurring figure of my mom, and then she was an animal, a graceful black panther, swiping her fierce clawed paw and James' face, knocking him away from my body. I took one last deep breath before the darkness claimed me.

After that night I was never the same. The dynamic was never the same between the three of us, I was always the odd man out, the third wheel if you will. The comforting thought of family and finally being able to stick in one place was quickly fleeting. It was just mom and Phil now, and I was the fragile little thing they had to protect all of the time. When I had begun to question that night they said I had scarlet fever, strep throat gone awry, that I was feverish and had began to get delirious, I had hallucinated the whole bit. I didn't quite buy it, but to keep the peace I let the subject go, even after we somehow had to move right after the scarlet fever. We fell into a pattern, mom went to school, Phil to practice and games and I went to school and cooked meals. I was never alone after that night however. Mom only went to school during the day time when I was in school, and even then, I wasn't alone, her friends were teachers in the school. Even this I pushed aside, bought into the massive cover up, and for what? So it could all come back and bite me in the end? Seriously, it really had, and as I started to regain consciousness from this last fainting spell, I knew I'd been lied to my whole life. This whole situation with Phil and my mom was a set up, they knew the whole time what was going on, and not once tried to intervene other than the night James had nearly escaped with me. How many other people knew of my existence? It made me question everything now. How much did the Cullen's know about me prior to my moving here. Maybe this rainy town wasn't as blind to the supernatural as I thought it was. Just as fast as the memory came on, it was replaced by the sense of comfort and images of Jacob flooded my mind. I couldn't help but long for him, and the life I knew I desperately wanted. Every fiber of my being depended upon Jacob Black being by side now.

My need to have Jacob near me, brought me back to reality. I could feel consciousness coming in the form of the scents of bacon, toast, and fresh sliced tomato wafting into my nostrils. I could hear the coffee pot finishing its brewing cycle, spitting and sputtering the last drops of heated water into the filter, then trickling into the carafe. My eyes felt like sand had been thrown in them, yet I still attempted to open them, something told me it was imperative that I wake up. The pounding in the front of my cranium was more distinct when the sunlight hit my eyes. I blinked some more, willing the blurry image of a man to become clear.

"Oh, my goodness! What the heck happened to me?" I sounded like I had laryngitis. I stretched, and felt the stiffness in my body. It was nearing painful when I stopped. Feet were shuffling across the wooden floor, and the hulking figure of the love of my life stood before me.

"Bells! Oh thank God! How are you feeling? Hey! Em! Give me that glass of water and the bottle of pain reliever please?" He motioned toward the kitchen and chairs began to squeal against linoleum. People were dashing around and mermering. "God Bells! You scared me to death, I thought you weren't ever coming back to me." Jacob scooped me into his arms and held me to his heated body.

"Oh, Jake, I know, that's all I kept thinking about. It was awful, I tried to get back to you as soon I could." Even though he had me mashed into him, I hugged him back, and he eased his grip on me.

"I'm sorry baby, I just, I missed you while you were sleeping. It's been three days, I was so worried." Jake's stare was intense, but I was, yet again, in shock.

"Wait, three days? Three days? You have got to be kidding me! What about school, and work, oh no Jake, that bonfire?" I was exasperated. I could not believe that it had been three days. Life did happen outside of being a skin walker and the oracle of the Quileute tribe. Embry had brought the water and bottle of pills. He sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. Quil and Seth followed suit, and took their places on the floor and arm chair catty corner from me.

"Thats what you're worried about? Work and school and some stupid bonfire to prove myself to your stalker? You torched two leeches, one of which you loved at one point. Then you turn into your long lost aunt, the other leech, not to mention you... You, linked your mind with me, and I was front row for the vision you had. We can change the outcome you know, we have to..." His sentence trailed, I knew what he meant. We had felt the same things, suffered the same pain while linked. At some point I must have let him go, and that's when I found the memories I had stuffed down so long ago. I needed to tell him, and right away.

I took a few more drinks of the water after swallowing the pills, the cool water felt incredible sliding down my scorching esophagus. I felt like I had been in the desert for days. Although, with my new found body temperature, I'm sure it was very similar after being passed out for three days. I couldn't help but wonder about what I'd missed out on. Placing the glass onto the table next to Embry, I sat back into the couch, sitting up now.

"Jake, did we loose the connection after the vision or did you see more?" I met his eyes, and I knew, he'd seen it all. I never lost connection with him he'd seen the whole memory. I was glad I didn't have to tell him the story, he could relay the information in wolf form too. "You seen it, you seen the memory." I was leaning toward him now, looking into his ebony eyes, my own filling with tears.

"Yeah, I seen it, I told the pack too. That was yesterday. We've had to figure out new patrolling schedules what with all of the new wolves. You see Seth is here, he phased right after our link was lost. Leah went this morning. You'll be upset at all the new information that we've accumulated. It's a lot for such a small amount of time. Bells, it's bad, real bad. Your mom Bells, she and her husband, they aren't who we thought they were, but you already knew that." His head was down now. He looked sad to deliver such news to me.

"I know Jake, I've always known. You don't have to feel like you've betrayed me. It was her and Phil, not you. You seen how it played out. I was fed a line and I took it. They were trying to protect me, as best they knew how. It was a joint effort. I just wish that my dad had known something, he wouldn't have let us leave if he'd known." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "It's good to see you guys. I couldn't imagine doing any of this with out any of you guys. I know I don't really know you very well, but I feel so in tune with you. Like we've always known each other. Thank you for being here when I woke up." I smiled at the three burly guys, they smiled back.

"You'd think you were our sister or something Bella, but you're welcome." Quil laughed.

"Well, she is my cousin. So it makes sense that she'd love me already." Seth beamed at me with pride.

"I was the first one she linked minds with, so we already know each other, just a little, you know, nevermind..." Embry looked away when Jake let a low grumble escape him.

"Chill out Jacob, I'm yours for eternity, you can share me sometimes you know. I'm just glad they were here and not my mom. I'm so angry and hurt about the lies. Where is she anyway?" I turned to him, awaiting an answer.

"I really wish you hadn't asked that. You are not going to like what I have to say. You might even lose it again, turn into someone or something. Can you just go get cleaned up or something? We can talk later after you feel better. I know you feel funky, I felt funky after I woke too. Please?" He was begging me, and I felt it necessary to oblige.

"OK, but when I'm done, I want answers, honest to goodness answers. Don't try to keep things from me. Please?" I jabbed a finger into his chest muscle. He reached up and took my finger, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I promise, I won't, not ever. I'll tell you everything. Anything you want to know." He took my other hand in his own, and stood up, extending my arms.

The three wolf boys rose as well and headed toward the door. I never heard the door open or shut, but I knew they had gone. Using Jacob as my crutch, I pulled on his arms and rose to my feet. It was painful, I was so stiff. Standing for a minute or two, I let my weight fall onto my own legs instead of Jacob's helpful arms. In silence, he pushed me when I needed to be and I relied on him when I needed to, eventually making it to the bathroom. He opened the door and waited for me to enter.

"I'll let you take it from here. Your clothes are in my room on the bed, and I trust that if you need me, you will call me. I have awesome wolf hearing, so I will hear you if you whisper. Have a good shower." He kissed me lightly on my lips and went to the front door, opening it and flashing me a killer smile before shutting it behind him.

Still stiff in places, I moved slowly about the tiny bathroom. Before undressing, I turned on the water so it could warm up. I wasn't in my school clothes from Tuesday, so my mom must have changed my tattered clothes after I passed out. It was of course, sweats and a t-shirt. Pealing them off of my sweaty skin was a chore, my back ached so much I almost cried. It must have been worse than I led myself to believe, the changing. I don't remember changing into my aunt Tanya, just that I was brushing my teeth, and when I looked into the mirror, her face stared back at me. Pushing the thoughts aside, I reached a hand inside the shower to test the water. It was perfect, and without any further hesitation, I got into the tub. The hot water soothed my aching body and relaxed the tension I hadn't realized I had.

After cleaning off the three day old dirt, putting on the fresh clothes, and finally brushing my hair, I made my way toward the front of the house. Again the smells of bacon wafted into my nostrils, causing my empty stomach to growl loudly, I had forgotten about the food I'd smelled when I woke up not too long ago. The guys were seated around the tattered table diminishing the mounds of food on their plates in front of them. Jake handed me my own heaping plate and winked, sitting down as well. He patted the chair next to him, and dug into the food. Sitting, I looked at the friends and family sitting around me, smiling, I took a deep breath and began devouring my own plate of food. It was delicious., the bacon on the sandwiches was cooked to perfection, and the toast too. I had never had a better BLT in all my life. Before I realized it, I was placing the last bit of my last sandwich into my mouth, chewing and swallowing then pushing away from the table, my belly full.

"Wow! Have you ever seen a girl eat like that? Does Leah eat like that?" Quil was in shock. He still had food on his plate, curling his arm around his plate, he continued. "You can't have any of my sandwiches. Just 'cause you were asleep for days doesn't mean you can eat my food girl!" He smiled playfully.

"You're a brat Quil. I wasn't going to take your precious BLT, besides," I said turning my nose in the air. "I'm full." Scooting my chair back, I took my plate to the sink and washed it. Setting it in the drain rack next to the sink.

"So whats on the agenda for today?" Embry asked Jacob, leaning back in his chair still chewing.

"We have so much to do, I have no idea where to begin. I'm so overwhelmed right now." Jake ran his hand through his shaggy hair. I hadn't really realized until now that his hair was as short as the rest of the guys. "Bells, she has to see her family, and catch up on school work, and she still doesn't know..." His words struck me just then. I really wasn't in my own element here. I was in this world I knew nothing about and with no way of escape.

The four boys sitting at the dining table looked like grown men, and they had grown problems to think about without my freak of nature self getting all involved in it. My mom was always at a distance from me, and she had every right to be. I called trouble to me, she had always known that. The thoughts swirled around my head and before I knew it, Jake's arms were around me and he was wiping the streaming tears from me cheeks. I must have blocked out the conversation and went off on my own silent little tangent. His finger curled under my chin and tugged it up, so that I was looking directly at him. It was less of a height difference this time than it was three days ago. Jacob had obviously had a growth spurt, but was it possible that I had as well?

"Hey, you don't need to blame yourself for anything. It's not your fault you exist, I love that you do though. You were the only one strong enough to be with an alpha. You were meant to be here with me, and the imprint proves it. You weren't a mistake, you were created perfectly. I love you, and I'd appreciate it if you 'd stop sulking about how miraculous you are. There are better things to be sobbing about. There is so much we need to do to prepare, it's not everyday you throw down with a bunch of Italian leeches. Not to mention, all these guys are in awe of you. The hottest thing since sliced bread after all." He winked at me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Let's be honest here Bella, you have this thing about you, its almost irresistible. You draw us to you, probably got stronger now, since you have become a skin walker. All I know is, when you link up with everybody, it only makes it that much stronger. Like we need to be around you, protect you. Something tells me though, that you don't really need our protection." Embry was looking directly at me now, Jake had moved to my side and was leaning against the counter top. "We need to get you all informed and stuff. Lets get going OK?" They were all standing now, gracefully, no chairs scraping against ancient linoleum.

Jake reached his hand out to me, I took it, his strong fingers entwining with my own. I felt safe just now, I knew that what Embry had said was true. I mulled it over as we walked to Sam's house, keeping silent, compiling a list of questions in my head. The boys were quick, but I kept up just fine, still hanging onto Jacob's hand. They chatted about school and sports, all the while pushing and giggling. They were worse than middle school girls. Jake still silent like myself, tugged me onward to our destination.

"This is it. You can pretty much tell, it always smells like food. Mostly because, well, you'll see." He smiled and drug me through the tiny wooden door of the small cottage type house.

The small living room was open to the small kitchen, and I was in awe at how it housed all these massive bodies. Sam, Leah, Paul, and Jared were in the kitchen where Leah was baking. They all waved hello, but I was awe sturck at Leah. Baking? Seriously? She looked like she'd rather shoot buck and skin it so she had a nice trophy for her mantle. Not like someone who knew how to make muffins from scratch. As Leah scooped the batter from a massive metal bowl, she smiled at me and I decided to stop making first assumptions. If I relied upon those initial thoughts about people, I'd be in Italy right now, being bitten to death...

"Hi! I'm Leah! We're cousins, I've only ever had one cousin. I'm pretty excited, especially now that we all share the same fate. Let's not talk about that right now though, you want to help me make all these muffins? I need to get some out of the oven." Her smile was stunning, with her straight white teeth and her beautiful tan skin. She was amazing and for a moment I wished I looked like her. Then I realized, I kind of did, I was just a little lighter and my hair was brown. The feeling of being welcome was great.

"Sure! I love to bake, and cook! I'll finish scooping the batter into the cups." For some strange reason, I wasn't the least bit angered by this obvious gender roll. The men went the living room and sat around with their drinks, discussing things, while Leah and I made the meal. It felt oddly comforting.

"Does this bother you? The traditional rolls we play? It's kind of how it is, in the pack. Us girls in the kitchen while the boys go beat on something. I mean, don't get me wrong," Leah said quickly, seeing the obvious realization displayed on my face. "I get to rip stuff up too, but after the phase, I wanted to cook, and in massive quantities. I can never bake enough, or cook enough. I don't mind though, I run the house, and they run the rez until a leech comes by. At least I have someone to keep me company. I think this is going to be an awesome month. Or do you already know that?" She was skipping around with her thoughts. Nervous that I'd be offended by her, and all of the wolves.

"I don't know, I see things in dreams. But I'm not offended, I'm just absorbing things. Figuring out where I belong. I've never really fit in anywhere before, I really don't fit in now, aside from being a shape shifter. I'm totally in the dark about all of this anyway. I think that you guys know more about whats going on with me than I do." Now I was nervous. Leah placed the muffin pan on a pot holder on the small counter top, and swapping it for the freshly battered pan, placing it in the oven.

"That's why your here isn't it. So we can have a pack meeting. We've been going through that book your mom sent, pretty interesting stuff. It helped us out too, I guess supes, supernaturals, are attracted to each other. Hence, you and the leech,and now you and Jake. Makes sense, try to keep the blood line going. Imprinting is rare though, in fact, you and Jake are the only ones. They suspect it's only for the alpha. Or maybe just a special case for you, you are one of a kind honey." She flitted around the small kitchen grabbing pans and utensils, placing them into the sink and running hot water.

"I could wash them for you, it's the least I could do. It looks like you've been at it for quite some time." She stepped aside, smiling again.

"That would be great. Now I can get the chicken marinating for dinner. You are staying right? Everyone, and I mean everyone, will be here. You could help me with that too." She beamed at me, and I smiled back, nodding in agreement.

The next few hours went in the same fashion, the guys discussing things about treaty lines not existing anymore, and battle tactics. While Leah and I fixed dinner, slicing lemons and chopping garlic for the marinade. Slicing vegetable up for salad and such. It was nearing evening time when the elders arrived. My mom and Phil were late as usual. Dinner was cooking up nicely, I thought that making six pounds of chicken and ten pounds of potatoes would have killed me, but Leah was so fun to be around. She was happy, because Sam had to stop seeing her for a couple of weeks, and now she knew why. The first voice she heard when she became a giant wolf was Sam's. He was there the whole way to guide her. Just like Jacob was for me. I was really starting to enjoy my time back among the awake, and the real. Until, we sat down to dinner, plates in our laps, half of us on the floor. Old Quil began with a prayer to the God's for their bountiful meal, and the good fortune we had received. I felt antsy as we ate, the silence was far too much to bear. Just when I thought I couldn't take it any longer, my dad spoke up. Placing his dish in the sink, and turning to the rest of us who had finished eating, but didn't dare stand up and disrupt the eery silence.

"We need to address a few things. Starting with why it is you felt it necessary to conceal your knowledge of the Volturri from us." Charlie looked in my general direction, but when I dropped my gaze to my folded legs, the voice from behind me spoke.

"Because Charlie, then all of _this_ would have happened. Sarah, she was always saying how it fit, the pieces were coming together nicely. Like our lives were a giant puzzle just waiting to be put together. My daughter wasn't a puzzle piece until she started playing with Jacob. It was all out in the open, the stories, and waiting for the cold ones. It was just a matter of time before she started to feed into the crap too. We make our own destiny, that's why I left, I didn't want this for her. Tied, literally, to someone for all of eternity. Being a baby machine to extend the wolf gene into the next millennium. She wouldn't be an oracle had she listened to me and stayed with Phil and I. She wouldn't freakin' be an ideal vampire snack if she would've just stayed put. They came beating on our door in Nebraska. Nebraska, can you believe it? Of all the places for blood suckers to be dwelling. I knew it was a set up. They said they had a plan for her, some little vamp from who the hell knows where, she had some kind of vision. After her so called brother decided to move back to his old haunting grounds. A rainy little place with mutts running rampant. I couldn't imagine such a place, could you?" My mom, she was angry, standing up and wringing her hands. She went to stand near my dad, hatred filling her eyes as she did so.

"Do you know what its like to phase Charlie? I mean, to feel every part of you on fire, and shaking and there's nothing you can do to stop it except let it happen? Your bones grow and shrink and break, and your skin explodes. It's definitely an experience I always wanted my children to have! To know no place that was home, or have anyone that was a real friend. Lying all the time to explain your unusual growth, or the fact that you have a temperature of someone who should technically be in a hospital room somewhere. I'm not quite sure what you thought it was like for me, but I bounced from school to school and friend to friend. I had no one who I could turn to. No one who understood. So when Bella was born, I was so glad that I had given her an opportunity to be normal. Just to find out who she was really descended from, wolves..." She turned around, facing the cabinets just above the oven, I could see her shaking, she was trying not to phase here in the house.

"You had me, you had all of us. You knew so much, yet you still left. You took her away from her family. I don't care that your angry Renee, or that Phil is either. You were wrong. You concealed much needed information, even after Bella returned. Whats the excuse for that?" Charlie was livid now, his hands were balled into fists and he was turning red in the face.

"You really want to know what happened? Fine! After James came to us in Nebraska, seeking out Bella at school, and anywhere he could, I packed us up, left. We went to Arizona, I'd heard of a colony of shifters there, so that's where I settled. We got an apartment, on the top floor, so _she_ would be safe. Lord knows she could kill herself with play doh. Anyway, I met Phil, he shifts too, and we started trying to make a life for ourselves. It was smooth for awhile, a couple years in fact. Then that night, when James broke into the damn apartment. He took Bella and if we had been just a couple more minutes away, he would've taken her. But he got away, and last spring, she showed up with Edward," She spat the name. Like it was acid on her tongue. "and there he was pretending to sleep in the hospital, acting like he had saved her from herself. He was trying to get at her, break her down so she would go with him willingly. Just so he could return to my aunt in Denali. He thought I didn't know, but I have my ways and I have other people who look out for me. You all, are in grave danger. When James came to Nebraska, he told me about you all, and your roll in their plan. That little Alice vamp, she can't see around you, but Bella, before you phased, she could see you. She knew you would fawn all over Edward, and go to live with them like a good little brownie. I guess deep down I'm grateful for all of this wolf business. You finally grew a pair, it was late, but you grew them none the less." Finally calm, my mom sat at the crowded dining table.

"So here it is, the book contains all encounters with the Volturri, all family background for my side, as well as the makers of the Cullen's, the Denali clan and James' coven. It's all I could find, all I could manage to get out of people before they turned up dead, or glittering in the sunlight. I don't mean to be rude, but this is all I can tell you, all I can help you with. It's your battle to fight Bella, not mine, and the longer we wait around here, the deader we get. I've packed all my stuff, and I'm not returning to Arizona. Phil and I are going off the maps. If I find anything, I'll send it your way. I'm a wanted woman Bella, and when the Volturri want you, they search the world over, eventually, they will find me. Unless, you can stop them. In which case, I'd be happy to make contact, but until then..." With that my mom had her purse and Phil on her arm. They said nothing to anyone directly, and left through the front door. It was silent. Like all the time I'd ever spent with her.

"Someone go after her! She has to stay and help fight!" It was Seth, he sounded scared. He was seated next to me, and I put my hand on his forearm.

"Seth, let her go. Its all she's ever wanted, to be left alone, to not have anything to with this, with me. She'd never stay for me, she wouldn't stay for love, she would never stay for me. It's not even about me anymore. Its all of us, all of you. I seen it, they want to use me to destroy all of the shifters. We are the one and only thing that can stop them. We exist because of them, to destroy them. We're stronger than them Seth, they don't even know I'm a skin walker. They don't see past the wolves, and I'm a hybrid of sorts. They definitely don't see me." I could feel Seth relax, he smiled at me and I returned the smile to him.

"Bells is right, so now, we need a plan. How do we take down a massive clan of ancient vampires? Without killing ourselves and everyone in La Push?" Sam asked. Scanning the room for anyone who had a clue.

The room was silent, and it seemed as though the pack had lost its nerve, we were happy a moment ago, and now, there was imminent death. It lapped at our necks causing our flesh to erupt with goosebumps. I felt this way before somehow. I knew the smell that hung in the air as well. The sugary bleach. My guard was up, and I stood as the velvety southern voice cooed from the open doorway.

"How's about you take some Leech killin' lessons from a former newborn army leader?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sealed With A Kiss**

**Ch. 12**

**J.P.O.V.**

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. I own nothing pertaining to the TWILIGHT SAGA. Stephenie Myer owns all recognizable characters. I only own the idea of S.W.A.K. And of course, Francesca._

It'd been weeks since the southern leech had made an appearance at our meeting discussing the next steps in our defeating the Vulturri. I was already sick of the stench on my land and the obvious fraternizing with our enemy. True to her word, Bella had to have this gathering of the masses, inviting kids from Forks High to the frigid beaches of La Push. Offering them her friendship wasn't enough for her, she had to cook for them and show them how we were all alike. I laughed to myself, gaining the attention of one Mike Newton.

"Whats so funny Black?" He raised the red plastic cup to his lips, smirking as he drank the red liquid inside. A dribble escaping his lips and ruining the white material of his jacket. "Oh, jeez, can I have a napkin Jess?" He smeared the red all over the front of the puffy jacket, ensuring he never got the stain out, ever.

"Nothing, just thinkin', but hey, this works too." I said pointing to the mishap on his front side. "Maybe try some baking soda and peroxide. That's how we get the stains out from our fishing trips." I had to hide my obvious joy from the turd, he really got my blood boiling. I was already pretty pissed as it was lately, and this guy just really took the cake.

"Yeah, I guess I will have to try that. Thanks." Mike spat through tightened lips. He was obviously embarrassed, he was trying to impress Bella on a rather regular basis now. Turd.

"We can get you back to the house and try and get it out now if you'd like Mike." Jessica offered sweetly, she had it bad for turd boy. It was almost pathetic.

"Yeah, I mean we have all the stuff right there in the kitchen, the parents are there, but you're welcome to get to it, to save that Aeropstale jacket. It had to cost a good chunk of change, hurry Mike, so it doesn't dry. You might have to buy a new one. God's forbid..." Paul interjected. Feigning exasperation. He laughed openly at the expense of Newton and the turd turned about as red as the ever increasing stain. It was truly a sight to see.

"It's really not that funny Paul, Jacob. Go ahead Mike, get the stain out. I will get the burgers and dogs off the grill. When you get back, we can eat." Bella sent daggers our way and we shut down our laughter immediately. Bella was not one we needed to get angry at us, but I almost didn't care. I downed the rest of my drink, threw the cup into the trash bag and took off.

"Hey man, where you headed?" Paul came after me, I wasn't expecting that at all.

"I just have to get outta here man, I'm so sick of pretending to like that guy, He makes me sick, I want to punch his smug face and tell him to keep his wiener to himself. UGH!" I punched a tree with a loud crunch, the tree wavered and the blood came forth from my knuckles. I could care less, Mike Newton was a piece and we all knew it. He was trying to stake a claim on me girl, and I wasn't having it. Not one little bit.

" I know Jake, but Bells wants us to blend in. In case the ancient leeches come looking for information. Eddie and his tramp were supposed to be in communication weeks ago. They are bound to come find us. The sooner we get this over with the better. Then we can breath fresh air again. I'm so tired of choking back vomit for us to be able to defend the tribe. It just seems a little overkill no?" Paul had leaned up against another tree, after we had made it a little farther into the forest. I was looking for somewhere to let the rage out, maybe phase, and run a little.

"Look, come back for a few, and eat. Show that moron what Bella really means to you. She can't resist you when you turn up the heat, it'll really piss him off." Paul had his notorious evil grin plastered on his face. He was right, I just needed to show Mike that Bella wasn't up for grabs anymore.

"Okay, you're right. I'll go back, but I can't promise you anything. I may just punch him anyway." Paul clapped my back and we laughed as we made our way out of the foliage and back to the sands of the beach.

Upon our arrival, Mike was sitting next to Bella and Jessica at the fire pit. He was attempting to make Bells laugh, and she just chuckled and turned to me, rolling her eyes, while Jessica forced her laughter out and attempted to get the turd's attention. It was the dumbest thing I had ever seen this far. I had to get rid of him before I really got mad. Something just seemed so off with him. It rubbed me the wrong way.

"Hey Bells, can I share your seat with you?" I flashed her my pearly whites and winked. Mike stirred uncomfortably in his seat, he looked like a turd even. Bella stood coming to stand in front of me. On her tip toes, she reached up and kissed me sweetly. I seen Mike sneer out of the corner of my eye, just you wait marshmallow, just you wait.

"I love you baby. I'm glad we did this. We needed it so bad. I'm sorry about how I acted before. I don't want to ruin your barbeque. I really do love you Bells." I said as she smiled brightly at me. Licking her lips, she got up on her tip toes again, and with more passion, really kissed me this time. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled up my body. Holding her tightly, she made my body surge with heat, not the same as when we phase, something different. We both felt it and if we didn't stop now, it would ignite us both. Reluctantly, I pulled away and set her down. Her crimson coloring now stretched deep past her neck line of the hoodie she was wearing for show. I could honestly care less about what Newton thought and in that moment, I relished in the sweet taste of Bella Swan on my lips. Not even looking in the turd's direction, she bit her bottom lip and smiled seductively at me, grasping my hand and pulling me toward the grill she said, "I love you too Jake." She had the meat stacked high under foil and she gave me a plate. "Eat up!" Turning toward the others she called for them to come get food too. And she stepped out of the way.

_**~SWAK~SWAK~SWAK~SWAK~SWAK~SWAK~SWAK~SWAK~**_

After everyone ate, we were seated around the warmth of the fire chatting with each other and trying our best to push away the anxiety of what we would faced with in the coming weeks. This was our way of letting the reality of our lives wash away for just a moment. It was almost hanging in the air, the understanding of this possibly being the last time we'd ever have together as a whole. We might never get a chance to see each other this way again, to be a family, to be kids. I looked around at our pack, carefree kids, young enough to still be caught up in video games and comic books, reading silly teenage love novels. In almost 2 weeks time, this would be no more. We would be in full on battle mode, possibly getting ripped to pieces and dying an excruciating death at the hands of the cold ones. I tried to let it go, let it slip from my mind, enjoy my girl and our friends. As luck would have, my earlier demonstration of love for my Bella was tested as I hear Newton mentioning how I practically devoured her face, and how could she want someone who openly ravages her.

"... I mean, is that what you want Bella? Some guy to just eat your face in front of everyone?" He looked more sick about who was eating her face rather than the actual act of her face being eaten.

"It's really none of your business Mike. I love how you think she just needs to fall all over you and lavish you with her body. You're so consumed with getting her into bed, you don't even see the people in front of you who actually are interested. I 'm so sick of you and your arrogant attitude. Piss off Mike Newton! No one wants a self centered ass for a boyfriend!" Jessica stood up, slapped him in the face, hugged Bella and made her way to her to car. Mike went stumbling after her seeing as she was his ride home, Angela and Ben weren't able to make it. We were all in shock. Jessica was the one to slobber all over Mike's every word, lie or truth. Here she was slapping him and leaving him a cloud of dust to walk home in the frigid early evening air. What a turd!

"Well, not that that was said and out of the way, anyone for some dessert?" Leah said, making her way to the table. She opened the container of cookies and stuffed one into her mouth, closing her eyes obvious ecstasy. Ignoring the awkward rants off in the distance, we too enjoyed the cookies and brownies that Bells had made from scratch. What a day.

Cleaning up the beach, we could have been a little less morose, but seeing as we had to immediately get to patrols and back to practicing killing maneuvers, it just wasn't happening. The silence was thick, and the agitation was palpable. We had officially lost a good portion of innocence while having to train. No one wanted to leave this beach, no one wanted to deal with this anymore. It was killing me slowly.

The stench hit my nose before I actually heard them approaching. I nearly gagged from the sweet aroma. We all looked up at the same time. Smelling them in unison, we bristled as they came into view. I just didn't want this anymore, I couldn't stand the way we just accepted them on our land, after the danger they put Bella in. She was even starting to feel the aggravation we did.

"Are we ready to learn some more?" Jasper was always so chipper when he showed up to fight. It's almost like he couldn't wait to teach us how to kill his kind. Like he was just showing us how to kill him. I got the feeling, he really wanted us to kill him too in the end. We would, if that was what he wanted. Bella would be upset, these were her friends, she may feel angry with them, but she wouldn't want to outright kill them. Pushing my inner anguish away, we all nodded in unison and finished the task at hand. Jasper and the other Cullen's helped up pick up the rest of the mess, and headed back to my house. The parents were waiting to dig into the rest of the food we had left over, Bella had made some extra piping hot food for the, just before we came back. They were grateful to say the least, digging into potato salad and cookies and burgers. The Elders were busy stuffing their faces when I had suddenly felt an overwhelming need to beat the crap of out someone or something. It may have been the close proximity to the leeches that had me bristling, but how knows, I had to get out of here.

"Whats wrong Jake?" Bella had touched my back and I took off running. I could sense her hurt,but something was pulling me forward, I needed to leave, I needed to find some solitude. I needed to be left the hell alone. "Jake?" Her head hung.

"It's alright Bells, he just needs a minute. He'll be back. I promise." Paul hugged her, I could see him comforting her as I ran through trees at the edge of the forest. I knew he would always have my back, always be there for Bella, always for the pack.

These last few weeks had proved he was my ally for sure. We were closer than ever, and I needed to have that right now. Someone who would protect this pack in the event of my death. Deep down I knew my time was limited, that's why I had been so angry. I punched a tree again, ignoring the stinging in the bones and skin. I could smell the coppery blood drops before they even fell out of my torn flesh. Another tree, kicking it full force, it toppled sideways and then another tree, another and finally, I screamed. Releasing my hatred into the air, hoping all the dead things could feel my ever increasing need to rip their bodies apart. The dead had no business in our world, causing rifts between families and killing at will. I was out for blood now. I wanted to feel the heads snap from the hard bodies, feel the way their limbs popped off and smell the aroma of their burning pile of parts. I had become something to fear in my own head. The constant interaction with the blood suckers was fueling the fire inside me. The need for revenge, and to set the world right was eating away at me. I kept running, hitting and kicking trees and now huge rocks and uprooting vines in mass.

I came to a clearing, a few logs of long since forgotten trees were covered in moss in thick sheets. I sat on one, hoping to find relief with the non movement, no such luck. Relief would never come, not until every leech was a burning plume of smoke. I was looking to destroy to entire vampire world. They made me this way, an animal, never to have a full life ever. My kids would be cursed with this mess, their mess. I would fear for my family until I took my last breath. The thought from the last month consuming me alive. I screamed again, grabbing the hair on top of my head, and wept for the loss of my sanity.

I could feel the eyes on my quaking form, I knew someone was there, someone was watching the cracking of my mentality. Not caring, I sobbed a little more, is this what you want to see? Take a good look because there was a chance this was as sane as I was going to be ever again. Take a good look, look at what this world has done. I'm a shell, and I have no idea how to be whole again.

I looked into the familiar eyes, but something was different about them. I had seen her so many times over the course of training and I had never seen her eyes quite this color before. "What are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sealed With A Kiss**

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. I own nothing pertaining to THE TWILIGHT SAGA. Stephenie Myer owns all recognizable characters, I only own the idea of S.W.A.K. And of course Francesca.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Hey, did we do something wrong? I didn't mean to step on toes." His southern drawl was thick, it sent a wave of calm through me. Jasper was nervous looking, but I never felt it. He was sending wave after wave of false emotion through me.  
"Well, if I wasn't feeling false calm, I could tell you for sure what was going through Jake's head before he took off." Paul was irritated, but he sounded so even, no inflection of his voice, I was alright with this, the whole interaction between the two men was almost comforting. Almost as quickly as it washed over me, the calm was gone. I was livid, irritated and ready to destroy some leeches.

"I'm sorry, instinct I guess. It's because of the trainin', being in close proximity to us can't be very healthy nor comfortin'. My deepest apologies friends. I do not meant to make this uncomfortable at all. I am simply showing my allegiance as well as trying to protect the oracle from the wrong hands. Again, I apologize." He bowed now, and tipped his hat at the women. Poor Jasper. None of this was his fault, but goodness did it feel like it was.

"No problem Jas. Lets just get to it." Paul slapped his marble back and they chuckled softly among themselves. "Some of us are going to patrol, the others will spar. As far as Jake is concerned, I will check on him after awhile. Bells, you have patrol. We'll see you and Embry after awhile." Paul hugged me and took off with the others.

"of course we have patrol. Why wouldn't we be stuck with it, while they get to learn how to dismantle those demons like a clutch. I'm so tired of this, how are you hanging in there, so collected?" Embry was fidgeting with his button and zipper. Getting ready to disrobe no doubt.

"I have no idea Em. Not a single solitary clue. I just need to get through this. Something is pulling me to Jake, like I have something more to do. Like, we have to..." I let that sentence hang in the air. I didn't want to express my speculations to Embry, nor anyone else for that matter. I just felt so on fire when Jake touched me. No one could find any new information in the history. At least nothing any of the Elders were about to let be public knowledge. It was infuriating. I knew I was supposed to support these wolves, and be like a surrogate mother to them. I felt protective and love for them. Back to reality, I had to run the perimeters and check for new scents and signs of infiltration of our land. I took my clothes off rather hastily and Embry shot me a sideways glance. He wasn't checking me out, just searching my face for any sort of answer. An answer to questions he wouldn't dare ask. Knowing his questions already, I patted his back. He softened at the touch.

"You always have that affect on me. Like my mom used to when I was a kid. It's nice Bells, to have someone like you looking after me. It feels so natural, like you're my mother now." He was visibly emotional about the situation. I could feel his relief at the admission.

"No worries Embry, I'm supposed to be your constant, for all of you guys. I feel it too. It's just in a different way. I feel like I'm supposed to keep the tribe going. Like, it's all up to me." I felt this deep into my soul. I'm more than just some girl who happens to know the tribe inside and out, I was meant for so much more than just ripping bloodsuckers apart and leading these boys to manhood as wolves. I was the oracle, the one who seen it all. The dreams, the feelings, the visions. It was all part of the job description. Pushing it all aside, I knew my daydreaming was over for now.

"Come on Bells, we have to get patrolling." He sighed and shifted. His wolf was a beautiful mix of the original blood line's coats. He was all of them in one. How was he supposed to know who his father was? I would find out for his sake, and the other wolves as well. He ran far ahead of me.

Giving into the fire, I became the wolf that was inside of me. I was mix as well, of the shifter wolf I could manifest myself as and one similar to Leah. Her coat was gray and soft, where mine was gray and black, with silvery tips on my face and ears. Running, that's all I knew now. Running.

**Paul P.O.V.**

"How are we supposed to get through this? No one even sees this as a problem Paul. This union will kill us all. She will reign as a queen, our mother. The tribe will never accept this." Sam was ranting and raving as we ran through the trees to the clearing. He was really starting to chap my ass. Why can't he just accept this, that Bella is the oracle, and we need to protect her in order to save our people. Whoa, where did that come from?

"From me Paully, we share pack mind remember? Sam, if you don't want to live or save our people from a definite extinction, then shut up and go back to cleaning up the beach." Bella was balls to the wall lately. She really put people in their place when they didn't suck it up and pretend, at least, to be on the same team.

"Sorry Bells, I'm just worried." Sam hung his head as we trotted along. He was really mopy, it was irritating. "I'll try to suck it up."

"It's no problem Sam. Get back to the training, you two are way behind the other guys. Come on, Leah is going to beat you two." Bella was pissed, I could tell. I pushed forward, while Sam wallowed in his own sorrow. When had he switched side's? I thought he was all team Bella and junk. I guess things change when your life hangs in the balance.

I was beat to hell, ready for some sleep or some female company, both maybe. Practice was unbearable, and I couldn't take it anymore. Jake was rather late getting back. He seemed off but no one said anything. WE did our best not let him hear our questioning thoughts. He let his anger out on Jasper, and Jasper gave it right back. This was a pissing contest for Jasper and Jake, both alpha males in their own respect. Bella and Embry had joined our caravan of death an hour or so ago, relieving Seth and Quil. There was an eery silence falling over the group of us, Jake still wasn't right after his anger fest in the woods and he let it show. He came back smelling of apple pie and hot chocolate. I asked him why, and when he ignored me, I asked how come I didn't remember there being a pie and chocolate stand in the forest, he punched my arm.

"Okay guys, that's enough. It's time to get some sleep. Leah, you and Jared have patrolling, Sam, Paul and I after you two. I need to speak with my lady for a moment, you all head out." He was taller somehow, and I was almost felt scared. He was so intimidating, must be all that alpha power coming through. Jasper had a look of being sick on his face. He looked from wolf to wolf and fled the scene, the other vamps had taken off earlier, he fled now, to join his waning coven.

We phased back and put our clothes back on. No one even took notice of the fairer gender anymore. We respected them too much and Jake and Leah would kill the rest of us if we even tried. With my shorts back on and feeling a little better now that I wasn't inhaling death, I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"I needed to breath so bad, I don't know how much more of this I can take. How can you guys be in such good spirits after practice?" Embry spoke the thoughts and feelings we had all been holding in. "I can't wait until we're done, or over with. I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow. Bells." He hugged her hard, a single soundless tear slid down his cheek, she rubbed his back, he was still almost twice her size, and she held him like her child. We knew why, and we craved her touch too. We craved her gentle, loving hand sweeping strands of hair out of our eyes. She was pure love and forgiveness. We were lucky in so many ways. Jake was lucky.

"It's okay boys, come on!" She waved for us all to come forward and hug her. Embry reluctantly let her go and disappeared into the foliage. "You too Leah!" This was her pack as much as it was Jake's. We were her pups, and she was our mother. We loved her so much for it. We loved Jake too. This was what would keep us strong, keep us alive. We all knew it, we all needed it.

Waiting for everyone else to release Bella, I hung back. She looked toward me as Leah made her way to forest with the others. Bella blinked and smiled at me. She was waiting just as I was. Jake had a perplexed look upon his face. I didn't care, she was just as much mine as anyone elses. Bella Swan was born to protect, my own mother and father had left me, albeit by death caused by drugs, but they had left me no less. I had no one to fight for, no one to die for. I was a whore and everyone knew it. I was looking for what this girl willing gave, her love, her affection. She was like no one else I had ever met, and I needed her to forgive me for my womanizing ways, for being a dirty, worthless human being. Only she could set me free from my self hate.

"Paul. It's okay. You know it is. I just want you to be able understand, love doesn't come from between a woman's legs. It first starts from yourself." She held me so tight, she let her forgiveness wash over me, it seeped into my pores, cleansing every bit of filth I had let get in. "You don't have to feel this way anymore, you know you don't. I forgive you. I want you to let it go, let all that negativity go. You are better than this Paul. I love you." She wiped my tears away, and I squeezed her a bit before letting go.

"I love you too Bella, Jake." I smiled to myself, and found myself sprinting into the forest. Smelling the earth and the moist leaves and moss. I was new, whole, and I liked it. Thanks to Bella Swan and Jacob Black, our pack would flourish, thrive and defeat these undead meat sacks. We were ready.


End file.
